Bardock Ressurection
by Severia Ashling
Summary: Bardock is back! From outerspace...literally. Means how he ended up on earth in the future are unknown. What is he going to do now? Find out....RATING MA
1. Prologue

Yay! I have a beta! I'm so very happy. Thank you Kazumi-chan you're a wonderful help with my horrible punctuations and run on sentences.

OMFG! I'm alive. I've been here and there just haven't really cared for updating. I know I haven't finished anything since my YGO stories back in high school. Well I'm apt on finishing this. Its not going to be THAT long. This is a DBZ story which I was inspired to write since

1) Its the 10 year anniversary since I started watching it on TOONAMI

2) I started re-watching the new re-dubbed episodes by Animation, one word, Chris Sabat yeah Foykers! LOL!

3) I'm insanely bored with the other fandoms so I'm dusting off the cobwebs

I have to ask do any of you even care anymore? I mean if its not about Trunks and Pan or Bulma and Vegeta it never gets any reviews right? I don't give a baboons butt really. I'm writing this cause I darn well feel like it. That and this classic category is shamelessly been forgotten. I doubt I can do anything drastic about it except whine. But anyhoo...

This story is about Bardock. He is resurrected for reasons you'll find out. Vegeta and Goku are Dead. PERIOD. The only Vegeta and Goku alive are Vegeta and Goku Jr. Elizabeth A.K.A is an original character but she's not going to suck ass just give it a chance. No she doesn't know how to fight she is a 24 year old nurse at a hospital where Bardock turns up. I have no idea where I'm going with this. Maybe to the moon?

I do not own DBZ or its affiliations

Also...side note...I don't know THAT much about nursing and all that goes on...so don't correct me on that K?

**Prologue**

**Bardock's Resurrection**

The explosion of heat from the blast that enveloped and killed his planet should have incinerated him instantly that Frieza had used. He should have felt the cold chill of death creeping up to collect his soul and take it into the darkness. He gave in, knowing that his son would avenge him and his people in the future and destroy the tyrant who had taken so many lives so easily and carelessly.

He did feel darkness and fall deep within its grasp, but it was not the darkness he expected. This darkness was no the cold chilly grip of death he had slipped into before when he had battled and feel onto the brink of death before. This darkness was comforting and soothed him in a soft embrace deeply and so definitely. Then he was plunged into wet cold. He willed his limbs to move, but he couldn't he was too weak. Not that it mattered; he was dead after all so he came accustomed to this cold and accepted its embrace.

Blowing a curly strand of that rebelliously stuck to her forehead out of her eyes, she checked the I.V. Smiling at her patient, blue eyes looked over the bed and the patient within.

"Well there you go Mr. Johansson. I changed the tape for you and repositioned the needle a bit it should make you more comfortable and not irritate you so much." The young nurse said.

Mr. Johansson smiled and nodded too tired, old, and sick to do much else. The young nurse patted his hand and went to the end of the bed, grabbing his file meticulously placed on the clip board and jotted down a few notes. She left the old man to rest and went down the hall to crab a quick five minute coffee break since she had just finished her hourly rounds.

"Hey Lies! You won't believe the case that just came in!" She froze hearing the loud voice and turned not too enthusiastically to her co-worker.

A bright eyed blond named Jeanie came bounding up. Liz didn't even know how she had that much energy halfway through their 12 hour shift.

"What is it? Walk with me; I'm going to get some coffee before Anna catches me." Jeanie complied, walking with her.

Anna was the head nurse on this floor and didn't take kindly to unplanned breaks. Both young women snuck into the lounge where Liz grabbed her coffee and sat for just a few minutes.

"Well, they found him on the beach unconscious and hurt pretty bad." Jeanie said.

"Uh-huh." Liz said not that interested, taking a sip of her coffee.

After three years on the job after school and clinical, she wasn't that surprised at some of the medical cases that passed by her anymore. She'd seen cancer, heart patients, deadly infections, impalements from car accidents, people with their guts hanging out, and severed limbs; most things didn't rattle her after these things.

"He has no identification and is in a coma. He's a John Doe at the moment." Jeanie continued on.

"What makes him special Jeanie?" Liz finally asked.

"He has a tail." Jeanie said with a smile that stretched from ear-to-ear.

Liz coughed, choking on her coffee before getting a good swallow. She looked at Jeanie, clearing her throat. "A TAIL….?"

"Yeah, it's like a cat tail! It's long and brown, probably about four feet long, furry and soft. It's attached too. The doctors are trying to keep it low because they don't want it turning into a freak show." Jeanie said grinning.

"A tail, like a cat, attached to his tail bone?" Liz asked skeptically.

"Right just like I said."

"That is weird…" Liz said.

"Tell me about it. That and he's a hunk too." Jeanie said grinning.

Jeanie worked up on ICU and came down to see Liz whenever she got a free minute. ICU was pretty boring and they didn't have a large staff. Seeing if anyone went into code blue there would be a huge number of nurse and doctors in place in mere seconds, no one was really worried. Plus the number of patients there you could usually count on a hand.

"Jeanie! That's morbid." Liz chuckled.

"I'm serious; you should see the muscular structure on this guy. He's cut! I'm telling you there's something weird about him." Jeanie said.

"Besides the tail?" Liz said with a grin.

"Yes, besides the tail, you should see his hair too; it's weird and his blood graph… I've honestly never seen anything like is Liz. On your break, you need to come up." Jeanie prompted.

"Jeanie if you get caught showing me patient records, they'll get you on the HIPPA act and we'll both get fired." Liz said in a whisper as another nurse walked in.

"I know, but Liz I'm telling you… just come up." Jeanie urged again.

"All right, all right." Liz said giving in.

Two hours later, she met Jeanie in the stairwell and glanced over the case file and tests ran on the John Doe. She marveled at the configuring of the test results and the high levels.

"Hurry up! If I don't get those charts back in five minutes I'm screwed." Jeanie prodded.

"This is amazing, his levels on this graph are four times what they should be in another human." Liz said.

"I know. Do you think he's human?" Jeanie asked

"According to these he's not… but you know what we studied in school there are rare cases, here." Liz said handing the files back to her

She followed Jeanie up the staircase to the ICU unit. Jeanie glanced around and motioned her to come on. She followed her to the patient's room. Liz wasn't a stranger to a ventilator, heart monitor, and I.V. tubes. She watched his vitals and was marveled at the slow pace of his heart. Even for someone in a coma whose heart rate was low, this was weird.

"They'll be studying him like a lab rat soon with the residency doctors and nurses." Jeanie muttered with a roll of her eyes

"Yeah… let me see that tail you were talking about." Liz mused.

"I don't know, it stays wrapped around his waist…" Jeanie said cautiously.

"Jeanie, come on! Are you telling me you're shy?" Liz giggled.

"No! Of course not! I just feel like its sexual harassment or molestation! The guy has a right to his privacy you know." Jeanie said.

"Not when he has a freaking tail. Come on, I'll do it then." Liz said.

Liz came up to his bed side and had to agree with Jeanie about his looks. Below the tubes and sensors, he was a very attractive man. If she guessed, he was in his early thirties. There was a large gash like scar on his left cheek and his eyebrows were creased in what she thought were a hardened scowl. His features were sharply cut and his neck muscles and tendons strained below the skin. She gently put her fingers on the blanket and pulled it back revealing the sharply outline muscles on tan skin and as her fingers brushed his skin it was calloused and scarred. These were old wounds too, she could tell from the pattern of the scarring. It was around then that Liz found said appendage and marveled at it. Jeanie watched her in shock as she literally touched it stroking the fur.

"Liz! He's not a dog, stop it!" Jeanie said.

"All right. Sorry." Liz said blushing. She was about to retract her hand but the appendage suddenly looped around her wrist, making her start.

"Ah! Jeanie!" Liz said helplessly.

"Oh crap! He's never done that before!" Jeanie said scrambling to Liz's side.

"Get it off!" Liz pleaded.

"Hold still I'm trying!" Jeanie pulled at the appendage. However it was like a manacle it wouldn't let go of Liz's wrist. She started to panic. "It won't let go and I don't want to hurt him." Jeanie continued.

Liz took a deep breath, "All right let's not panic."

"Not panic! His damn tail is wrapped around your wrist like a handcuff and if we get caught we are so dead!" Jeanie fumed.

"Will you shut up, I'm thinking." Liz snapped. The tail had reacted to her touched maybe if she stroked it again.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jeanie asked.

"Well it reacted to my touch… maybe if I do it again…" Liz said blushing.

She stroked the appendage, gently applying more pressure, but it was no luck. It only tightened and wove itself more around her arm yanking her closer. She yelped as the action practically pulled her towards the cold metal bedside.

"Quick! Put the bar down! He's going to smash me against it!" Liz whined feeling her side pulled painfully into the still of the bed rails.

Jeanie complied and Liz moaned helplessly and embarrassed at the situation. She was all but on top of his side with her chest. She could feel the heat of his body as she brace her herself across his midsection by putting her arm on the other side of the bed. Jeanie started laughing.

"THIS is not funny." Liz snapped.

"Yes, it is. You just had to see and touch it, didn't you?" Jeanie snickered.

"You told me about!" Liz said helplessly.

"Yes but I wasn't the one molesting his tail." Jeanie said

"I was not MOLESTING his tail." Liz said growling at the other nurse

He heard bickering. High pitched bickering and his tail his tail was wrapped against something. He wondered what the hell was going on and why there were two bickering wenches near him. Unless he was in a rejuvenation tank, but he would feel the thick stickiness of the liquid and he certainly would be touching someone. Then he felt skin touching his. He opened his eyes slowly and winced at the brightness of the light that was foreign to his pupils. Slowly they adjusted and did in fact see two females standing beside him. He stared at them for the moment, very confused to where he was.

One was very small with strange white hair pulled away harshly by some sort of clawed contraption. She wore loose garments, peasant like almost, and they were a very annoying shade of light red. Then he heard a deeper voice than the high pitched one of the small female with the strange white hair. He inclined his head and saw just what and who his tail was wrapped around. It was a slightly taller woman with darker hair than the other woman, not quite as white. It was spiraled in strange circular twists and pulled off her face by a band and tied up in some sort of tail. They were strange female creatures and the spiraled haired one was practically on top of him. He wouldn't let her go just yet; he wanted to know where he was.

"Who are you?"

Both women froze hearing the deep and husky voice. Their eyes settled on him instantly and they gawked for a few seconds.

"Oh god…" The taller one muttered.

"Hi there, I'm Jeanie." The white haired one responded.

"Who… are you?" He said regarding the other female sprawled across his lower abdomen.

"I'm Liz."

That established who were they, now he wanted to know where he was.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"You're in the hospital. Oh! Don't sit up."

Too late, that shrieking female couldn't stop him from sitting up. He planted his palms beneath him and sat up regarding his surroundings and himself. His power was low, he must have been hurt pretty badly from Frieza's blast; but how the hell he ended up here he didn't know.

"Excuse me..."

He looked down at the female now in his lap. Her cheeks were red and she was looking at him helplessly.

"Can you let go?" she asked.

"Not yet. I want more of my questions answered first, female." He said tightening his tail for emphasis.

She squeaked loudly and winced, "H-hey! That hurts!"

He cocked his head. They were apparently a weak species and he didn't want to break her arm quite yet if she answered his questions in a form that pleased him. He let up slightly and glared at her.

"How did I come to be in this 'hospital'?" he snapped.

"You were found." Jeanie replied.

"I was asking her." The man sneered.

"Don't talk to her like that." Liz barked.

He glared at her and scowled even more if that was possible. "If you want your arm back you will comply."

"Now calm down, please." Jeanie pleaded.

"I am calm, answer my questions." He regarded Liz harshly.

"She knows more about you being here then I do. That is why she answered." Liz came back just as harsh.

Liz was starting to panic now. If it wasn't bad enough this alien like man had woken up he was talking like he was holding her hostage; that and the fact when his tail clamped down harder on her arm. It was strong enough and if he wanted he could probably break her damn arm with the thing.

"Very well. You said I was found, found where?" He asked

"On the beach south from here, you were washed up on shore. We don't know much else. We were hoping you could tell us when you woke up. You're in a hospital and we just want to help you. Can you please let my friend go? We're not going to help you if you hurt her." Jeanie said.

Most patients who had been in comas were confused and delirious when they woke up and sometimes acted out the way he was. Well, almost like he was not quite holding her friend and fellow nurse hostage with a tail.

He growled at her and she backed away towards the wall panicked and scared "Listen." Liz pleaded.

He turned to Liz, "She's not lying we are trying to help you. We didn't find you. She has actually been taking care of you for a few days and you might not be alive if it wasn't for her, the doctors, and the other staff here."

He pondered it for a moment. However he had ended up here they had helped him. He was not one to promise favors to or for someone even if they had helped him. At the moment, he thought that one, he didn't know where he was; two, he didn't know if there were beings here stronger then he was; and three, if this wasn't a ploy by Frieza.

"Do either of you know who Frieza is?" he asked.

Both women looked at one another, "No."

Just from the demeanor of the women he thought that maybe Frieza's grasp hadn't reached this far wherever he was. He, at the moment, was at the hard side of the draw and needed more information before he did anything. For one, his body wasn't completely healed. Though their equipment was primeval in most cases, it had been doing a satisfactory job of healing him as did their efforts.

"Then I will remain here for the time being until I find out where exactly I am." He said more to himself then to Liz or Jeanie.

"So who exactly are you?" Liz asked.

"My name is Bardock."


	2. Chapter 1

**Bardock Resurrection: Chapter 1**

Liz was pretty sure that she had never heard that name before. But at the moment she didn't quite want to ponder the exact meaning of it when she was practically in the man's lap still. Not to mention she as pretty sure the circulation was being cut off to her arm.

"Is there a last name that comes with that?" Jeanie asked hopefully.

"What do you mean last name female? I only have one name and it is Bardock which I have given you." Bardock said in return with an irritated tone.

"Well that being said, Bardock, do you mind." Liz asked, flexing her arm which was falling asleep in annoyance.

Bardock smirked, "Very well."

The tail unraveled from her arm and Liz immediately pulled away from him rubbing her arm which had a nice red welt developing on it. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Well Bardock let me check a few things all right make sure your heart and everything is okay." Jeanie said as she pulled the stethoscope out of her pocket.

Jeanie reached towards him but he caught her wrist sharply glaring at her. Liz reached forwards touching his shoulder "She just wants to check your vitals you've been comatose for awhile we have to make sure you're healthy." Liz said softly

Bardock let go of Jeanie's wrist that at the moment was very pale and she placed the cold metal on his chest. "All right. Liz, write this down for me please…"

Liz took his chart and took down his vitals. Jeanie pulled away smiling slightly as the man frowned while watched the two women curiously. "Well, everything sounds all right. I'm going to let the doctors know you're awake and they'll want to run some tests." Jeanie said looking like she wanted to escape his room.

Liz placed the chart back on his bed and eyed him a moment, which he returned fiercely. He had a very intimidating look that was for sure, but Liz was used to being glared at. Children were the worst when you made them take their medicine.

"Well Jeanie it's been fun but seriously have to get back to work. My breaks almost over and Anna will throw a fit." Liz said, breaking her staring contest with the tailed man.

"All right, I'll see you later." Jeanie said following her out of the room.

"Female." Both women froze and turned back to the belligerent patient sitting up in his bed.

"Which one?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"You. I have more questions and I want them answered." Bardock motioned to Liz.

Jeanie looked at Liz expectantly. Liz was laid back type of person, her demeanor having been seasoned by her type of work. She was used to people cursing and even yelling at her at times. She'd seen tempers and sobbing at times from family members that were upset by the patient care or condition. She'd seen every part of the human emotional scale at some point or another. However this was a little bit different. This man was very belligerent and seemed to be focusing strictly on Liz. Jeanie didn't know exactly why, but she was worried for her friend.

"I don't have time to answer your questions, I have other patients to take care of and you're not my patient. Jeanie here can answer your questions or she can find someone who can." Liz said patiently and turned to leave once more.

"Well, since we were already so closely introduced earlier." He smirked with great mirth.

Liz tensed turning towards him again with reddened cheeks, flaring her nostrils. "I will do my best to answer your questions. However, right now I don't have time. Can I come back later?" She asked.

Jeanie jumped in right after her friend, "Bardock you really need to rest. Whatever happened to your body has left you very weak and you need some time to recover."

Bardock seemed fit to argue more until Jeanie stepped in and wisely stopped him. He looked at the small white haired female and so far knew her to be meek and far frailer than the other female before him, but he did recognize she was smart. Her large brown eyes took in detail well. She had pointed out an obvious fact and though he needed his questions answered he did need rest more at the moment. He would oblige them for the time being.

"Very well. I expect you to answer my questions later, female." He said lying back.

Jeanie sighed in relief and Liz glared at him, "I said I will, but you need to behave yourself. A bit of advice, there are probably about fifteen female staff and about thirty on mine on this floor alone, so you might want to distinguish people by their names. Again, I'm Liz and that's Jeanie. Also keep your tail to yourself."

"When will I see you?" he asked, ignoring her rant with a snort.

"I have to work out my shift but I won't be back until tomorrow morning." Liz replied.

"Until morning then." He said and closed his eyes.

Jeanie grabbed Liz's arm and lead her out.

Liz took a deep breath leaning against the wall. "What and who the hell is he!" She hissed.

"I have no idea but please be careful Liz. Look at your arm and see he did that just with his tail." Jeanie said pointing to her bruised arm.

"No doubt. You be careful too. I have to get back all right?" Liz said and went back to work.

Liz true to her word had gone home after shift and went on a nice jog to relieve the tension. Then she took a hot bath to work out the worries and cramps before having a quiet dinner, reading a book, and climbing into bed. She slept through a good night to wake up to her alarm clock and strolled in at 6 a.m. sharp only to be snatched by the arm by Anna.

"You! I need your help with a patient!" Shouted the startled woman. Liz practically dropped her cappuccino.

"What? What's the matter?" Liz asked worriedly

"That man named Bardock from ICU. He was transferred hear yesterday after you left. He has been threatening the staff non-stop, he's belligerent, and he put a hole in the wall! I am two seconds from sending him to the lock down on psyche ward! He only wants to talk to you, now please get in there and reason with him." Anna desperately pleaded with her.

Liz set her things down in the nurse's station a few moments later, walked briskly down the hall to stand in front of her new patient's room. She couldn't believe he had been transferred to her unit so soon. Liz was brought out of her thoughts quickly enough when a food tray suddenly whizzed towards her. She barely dodged the food tray that was launched out the door and crashed into the wall, shattering into several pieces. A young technician came out of the room in tears, leaving Liz stared at the roaring beast within in sheer shock. "BLASTED FEMALE HOW DARE YOU!"

Liz grabbed the technician that ran out squarely by the shoulders "What's going on?!" She demanded.

"Oh Liz, thank god! He won't talk to anyone but you and when he was brought his food he complained about it and through a tantrum. Then, just now, I tried to administer his morning medications as the doctor prescribed and he threatened me. I don't think you should go in there, but he only wants to see you." The young technician named Julia said with relief.

"Oh dear god..." Liz groaned.

"Please Liz be careful if you do."

"It's all right Julia, goes home. I'll take over." Liz said with a deep breath. As Julia nodded and walked away, Liz turned to see two orderlies walking down the hall towards Bardock's room "Hold it guys, let me try first."

Liz peeked her head around the corner cautiously to see the massive man standing by the window. He was wearing a pair of dark green hospital scrubs, and his whole body was tense. He had his arms crossed, his back was ridged, and his tail was flicking back and forth like an agitated cat. "Bardock." she called cautiously.

Bardock glanced sharply back at her that fierce scowl on his mouth. His eyes sparked and he was quite livid.

"I see you've finally decided to grace me with your presence." he hissed.

"What is the matter? I told you I would be back this morning." Liz replied confusedly.

"You're late...." Bardock snapped. Liz blinked several times and even looked at her wrist watch.

"What do you mean late?" She asked.

"You said morning. Your sun has been in your atmosphere for a substantial amount of time... I do not appreciate being deceived female." He said.

"You're mad because you _think_ I'm late. I'm not late! My shift doesn't start until 6 a.m. I'm not going to be here at the freaking crack of dawn." Liz explained though gritted her teeth,

"Well then specify. Do I look like I can read minds?" Bardock spat at her.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're about two seconds from being sent to the psyche ward! I would suggest you calm your butt down a little bit. Threatening the staff that is trying to take care of you is a bad idea; they'll lock you up indefinitely."

He smirked, "I highly doubt they could."

She rubbed her temples, "Look I apologize for assuming when I said tomorrow morning that you would know when my shift started – _however!_ You can't throw little tantrums like this! I'm warning you, no one will help you at all, especially me, you're acting like a child."

"I am not acting like a child! I do not want some complete moron trying to feed me some sort of medications that are lacking for my species and could very well be poison. The food here is pathetic and lacking in a proper nutrition for my needs as well." he said haughtily

Liz almost laughed but she kept it too herself instead knowing it would anger him more.

"Your species? Well excuse me your highness we're doing the best we can. It's not every day we have an over six foot man with a feline like tail in our hospital with an attitude problem, I think you should be a little bit grateful. I can agree with you about the food though, but it's the only thing you've got at your disposal so I'd eat it if I were you or they'll strap your butt down to a bed and force a tube down your throat."

Bardock looked over at her and saw she was standing with her hand on hip and smirking. He curled his lip at the female who had the audacity to find his situation amusing. Nevertheless, he was still at a disadvantage and she didn't nearly annoy him as the others of her origin did. He still had some use for her for the time being and would indulge this weak female.

Not to mention to his horror he found out that he wasn't even near a quarter of his strength and he couldn't pull forth any of his energy whatsoever. Whatever had happened to him when he survived Frieza's blast had traumatized his body greatly and, although it was healed superficially, underneath he was still much in need of a recovery. He blamed it on the primitive equipment of this weak species. They were unaware of his composition and genetic make-up and didn't have anything other than their own physiology and anatomy to compare him too. There were similarities but not enough for him to get the proper care. It would be a painfully slow process he didn't think he had the patience for.

"Is that your custom on this planet? To shove food down someone's throat when it's revolting?" Bardock asked spitefully.

"Not usually. Only in certain situations when you need to eat to get better. Period. Besides, you only have a couple more days here." Liz pointed out, eyes drifting to the hole in the wall. "Bardock... seriously don't punch the walls..." She moaned. Bardock just gave her a look that said 'I'll do what I damn well please' and she sighed, coming up beside him. "Sit down so I can check you out. Will you let me do it, since you won't anyone else near you?"

He uncrossed his arms signaling he was relaxing, but it didn't look like he was going to sit. Liz took out her stethoscope and checked his heart rate as she timed it on her watch. He watched her intently as she worked and it unnerved her. She then found the blood pressure cuff and took his blood pressure. Showing him she had to slip it over his massive bicep was interesting. She blushed realizing he again how cut his muscle definition and his skin was practically just elastic over his muscles. Blood pressure taken, she didn't even bother with temperature knowing he was humoring her and probably wouldn't allow a cold object to be shoved under his tongue.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" She mused, patting his arm. Bardock looked where she touched him and he glared at her, nostrils flaring.

"Sorry... anyways I'm on shift for the next twelve hours... I'll be back to check on you. I'll have another tray sent up for you, please eat it. If you want I'll have a doctor evaluate you and you might be able to get out of here sooner." She said with a smile.

"I have more questions and I want them answered now before you delay me any longer." He demanded.

Liz sighed and wondered why he chose her of all people to pick on. "What do you want to know?"

"What planet is this?"

Liz looked at him but decided to humor him "It's called Earth."

"What is your species called?"

"My species? Homosapiens or humans..." She was starting to feel weird answering these types of questions.

"Do you have star maps and trajectories of the cosmic flight patterns?" He asked.

Liz gawked at him "What?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "Flight plans for travel through space." He said slowly as if she were a dolt.

"That is something I don't know... a library or university might. I'm the wrong person to ask. I'm educated in healthcare and anatomy." she said.

"I see..." Bardock looked deep in thought for a few seconds while she still sat there, confused and freaked out. After a few seconds he looked up and nodded at her. "Are you still standing there? I am through with you...you may leave."

Liz's eyebrow twitched. She "may" leave, as if she had his permission. "All right... see you later."

Bardock watched her turn on her heel and leave him, her shoulders ridged and fists clenched. He smirked lightly. She shouldn't tease him, it wasn't a good idea. He had done no less than tear the tongues out of people who did. However the short time before Frieza had destroyed his planet and now he had learned not to be so quick in temper.

He had to give this female, Liz, credit though she had much patience and courage to put up with him. Her companion with the white hair, Jeanie, had been meeker and just smiled annoyingly at him or cringed when he bared his teeth and hissed insults. This race was intriguing and he wondered the reason to their existence. With what little he had seen of them, he deduced that they were frail, weak, and even more so emotionally. Their mental capacities were something to laugh at and their level of healthcare was pathetic. Despite that fact, he would learn more and use it to his advantage. Like the bright brown eyed female he would wait and watch.


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY for new Beta'd Chapter Thank you again Kazumi-chan! Sorry guys please excuse the renovations I'm a severe dork and erased a chapter so there will always be a chapter missing until I fix it all which will take a little bit. Kazumi-chan is being wonderul and helping me. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story updates will come here and there sporadically but I promise not to leave you hanging for a month w/out any word OR a permanent Hiatus which sucks...anyhoo..YAY!**

**-Sev-chan-  
**

**Bardock Resurrection: Chapter 2**

Liz found out why Bardock had been transferred so soon. All of his charts indicated, despite his coma and severe injuries upon arrival, he was almost completely healed. The doctors examining his case were severely dumbfounded. Bardock, as Liz had seen, had the levels four times that of a normal human; meaning he healed about four times faster. Liz reviewed his chart and remembered what he said about being a different species. Surely the tails was a dead give away, as well as his god like healing ability, and not to mention his tests and his obvious strength.

It irked her to no end. Who was this man, and what was he?

The day had gone fairly well after his temper tantrum that morning, and she was told he would be discharged the next evening. That was a relief, but also a tad bit of a disappointment. Liz still didn't know who he was. He had calmed down slightly and was eerily quiet, watching anyone and everyone. Liz was the only one who came into his room for the rest of the day. She had to sweet talk him into allowing another nurse to come in after she left. That was the only thing they had argued about. He did not want to associate himself with another nurse when she was already familiar with him. She simply told him to stop being a brat and a diva, and that just because he was rarity he was not going to be treated any differently than any other patient. She explained that her shift ended as it had the day before and she would be in again the next morning. However, between the end of her shift and the start of her next, there would be another nurse over seeing his care. Liz was curious about him, but there was no way in hell she was pulling a double shift for his arrogant ass.

As she took her break she noticed in the lounge a science magazine called _Popular Mechanics_, it had a few articles on space travel according to cover. She quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. He had asked her that weird question about space travel, it was worth a shot and maybe she could bribe him with it and get him to take his afternoon meds. She snatched it up, sticking it in her front scrub pocket, and went to finish her file notes on a few patients who had been discharged when Anna walked up to her with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Anna was a short, rather stout, red haired woman of forty with a direct Irish background that was reflected in her moods vividly. At the moment, her green eyes were sparking with mischief and Liz was feeling a bit unsettled. Her supervisor grabbed her shoulders, having to reach because Liz was a little above average height at five foot eight and Anna was short.

"Liz, my darling, how are you?" Anna asked.

"What do you want Anna?" Liz asked with a smile.

"Well, since you asked, I need you to do me another favor with your favorite patient since you're so closely acquainted and all." Anna said making Liz snort in amusement.

"What?" Liz asked, trying to concentrate momentarily on her mental conversion chart for Mr. Johansson's medications for her files.

"We hardly know anything about Mr. Bardock like where he came from, who his family is, and so forth. We did a background check, ran dental and finger print records, and nothing. We have no social security, no address, nothing. His DNA is also off the charts so we have even bothered cross referencing that knowing it would be a giant waste of time."

"So you want me to talk to him about possible family and where he's from? I have to tell you Anna, he's been talking about space travel and different species. I think he's delusional, maybe we should send him to psyche?" Liz suggested, not really wanting to do the hospital's dirty work.

"That may be, but we have no probable cause to send him since you've gotten him to calm down, not to mention, despite his anomalies, we want him out of here at the earliest opportunities. He's a danger to our staff, our patients, not to mention you. Plus Mr. Johansson has been getting lonely; I've had to sacrifice the work of one of my best nurses for Mr. Bardock."

"Anna, if you smile anymore your teeth are going to crack." Liz teased.

So Liz found herself once again in the belly of the beast so to speak. She found Bardock sitting Indian style on the bed, staring quizzically at the remote that operated the T.V, bed, and nurse call. She giggled slightly, rapping on the door.

"What is this device?" He asked holding it up.

She had to admit seeing him confused and befuddled made him look quite less threatening.

"It's a remote for the television and bed mainly with a nurse's call. It turns the power on the television and also controls sound and volume. Then it controls the bed cranks the head rest or foot rest up or down, and then the nurse's call lets us know you need something kind of like an intercom system or radio." She explained coming in.

Bardock's dark eyes rested on her, giving her and exasperated look, "Your technology is pathetic."

"I don't care. Personally, I hate technology, it's useless and if you ask me we're all going to become so dependent on it we will not know our butts from our own heads." She said with a smile and shrug of her shoulders.

"Yet you use it in your profession and no doubt in your day to day living." He challenged monotone.

"Right. One has to survive, but I don't go for anything extravagant like super flat screen TV's and little house servant robots." She mused and he blinked, scowling. She knew he had no idea what she was talking about

"That reminds me; I saw this and thought of you and one of the questions you asked earlier." Liz said nonchalant and pulled out the _Popular Science_ magazine

He caught it as she tossed it at him and looked over it casually. "It has information about space travel? Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I found it in the lounge. It's just a magazine a company makes with all kinds of information on science and technology, consider it a peace offering." She said teasingly.

He ignored her, quickly flipping through the articles while Liz sat and watched as he seemed to absorb all of the information on each page in mere seconds. A minute went by and he threw the magazine on the bed.

"Nothing I can use, but interesting none the less." He said, now bored again.

She picked up the magazine and glanced at its opening and article with an interesting picture of a young man maybe a few years younger than herself. Strangely she was reminded of Bardock, albeit a foot less of height and his hair was shorter spiked in a more human style, but it was the eyes he had a softer version of the fierce ebony brows and his eyes were blue.

"Hmm... this man right here kind of looks a bit like you Bardock." Liz said folding back the pages and letting him see.

"There are some similarities I suppose." He said curiously.

"His name is Vegeta Jr. and he is the vice president of Capsule Corporation. I think they make some of our technology and ah-!"

Liz froze as he grabbed her wrist yanking her forwards. She literally slammed into his shoulder. She stumbled halfway onto the bed and finally took a deep breath, realizing he wasn't going to hurt her. Bardock was intently staring at the article in surprise, and shock it seemed. Liz took another shaky breath.

"Bardock are you all right?" she asked softly.

He blinked once, twice, and a third time before he realized what he had done by grabbing her. However he did not let her go, instead he pulled the magazine from her hand and snatched her other wrist. Liz took a sharp breath squealing in fright as he stood from the bed with her.

"You will take me there." He said.

Liz was afraid now he was going to hold her hostage again, wasn't he?

"Take you where?" she squeaked.

"To that capsule corporation, I need to go there." He demanded.

"O-okay. When you get out of the hospital you can go there, but I can't…"

"You will." He said, his low voice more of a purr; not quite a growl.

Liz gulped, glancing at the door helplessly, and he chuckled. "You're finally afraid of me female?"

"Y-yes, I'm scared that'll you will hurt me." She admitted.

"Well they cannot help you. If anything, you are better off with me, and I can make a bargain that I will not harm you so as long as you assist me." He said.

"You're insane you need help. You're just confused and…"

"I am not INSANE." He barked sharply.

"Why should I believe that? How can I believe anything you've said? You've acted nothing but insane since the first time you woke up here."

"According to your customs maybe, but to mine. I have been demure and quite polite." Bardock mused with a smirk.

"Who are you?" She snapped, suddenly feeling her spine come back.

Bardock smirked down at her. She was still trembling and he could feel the quickened pulse through her slim wrists. Not to mention her chest was heaving quite erratically, and if he didn't know better she was fighting off crying. However he wasn't going to harm her, he needed her and she had gotten herself into this mess by her own doing. He had woken up with his tail wrapped around her arm and it didn't take a genius to figure out she had been too curious for her own good. Looking into those strange colored, light eyes of hers though, he'd never quite seen a species with that color before; he liked the look of her audacity despite her obvious failures at strength and mentality. She was adept in consciences, witty, and persevering. It was hard to shake her up and that was a good thing if she had any ability as a warrior. He could have easily found another like her, but he favored this one and not another one that would cower down at his every move, pathetic race.

"Are you that curious now?" He asked playfully his tail flicking.

"Dammit, don't play with me!" Liz said, which turned into a shriek of surprise as his tail wound its way around her waist, under her scrub smock, and tickled her lower stomach.

She flushed in anger, pulling desperately on his grasp on her wrists. This was amusing.

"What is the matter female you were quite curious before about my tail?"

Liz was mortified. She immediately took back ever teasing him – EVER! Not to mention that stupid tail tickled horribly and he was being a pervert!

"Stop it please." She begged.

Bardock obliged her removing his tail from her waist and she took a few shaky breaths as he chuckled. "You were so intent on fondling it before."

"I get it, I learned my lesson." She whispered.

"I believe you have. Now sit down and I will tell you who I really am since you want to know so badly female."

He practically tossed her on the bed and she sat mortified. He was playing with her because she had been so snarky to him, she knew. There was something different about him and she didn't think he was crazy anymore, at least not mentally so to be locked up.

"I am not of your race, as I recently told you. I am a Saiya-jin and I am alien to this world. I know not how I came in being here, or what reason exactly I am here. All I know is that my race is extinct for the most part and I am undoubtedly alone, save for maybe a small number of my kind according to that image in your text file." He said.

"So you have no family then?" she asked.

"I can't believe they would be alive. I had two sons. Raditz, who was barely and adolescent but he probably perished with my world, and Kakarot was supposedly sent here. Why there is a child that looks like my King and our Prince I am quite curious to know, and if Frieza is still out there to plague us." He said going deep into thought.

"Who is Frieza?" she asked.

"Let me explain."

So he did in the next hour about what he wanted her to know about his past. She turned pale at the description of space pirates and world plunderers. He told her that he had at one time been employed by a tyrant like alien who was bent on conquering the universe only for greed and profit. However, his race had become a threat in power and number so Frieza had eradicated them and their planet.

Liz felt dizzy at all the information and didn't know really if he was quoting from a sci-fi novel because it sure sounded like it, but from the displays of his strength and his weird tail what else was she supposed to believe? That and the fact he was set on meeting this vice president of Capsule Corporation that supposedly looked like his race's leader. He had implied it was her own fault for getting involved with him and she deducted it really was. That old saying "Curiosity killed the cat" has a strong sense of irony to it in more ways than one with this man.

"So now do you understand?"

"I, yeah… I suppose. I mean it explains a few things it's just a lot to take in." She admitted.

"No doubt for your mental capacity." He said

She scowled at him "If you want my help you had better stop insulting me. It's not going to want me to help you."

"Do not be so trifling female; you may reap benefit from this if you cooperate." He said.

"How so?" Liz asked afraid, but also curious.

"I cannot give you an exact description. I'll leave that to you and I am not giving you a choice, you will help me." Bardock snapped.

"Fine. I'll try." She grumbled.

"When do I leave this hell hole?" he asked.

"Tomorrow evening at the end of my shift you'll be discharged."

"Very well then, I will accompany you to your dwelling." He stated matter of factly.

"Y-you can't do that!" She said.

"I can and I will."

"There are so many reasons why you can't!"

"None of them matter, no matter how urgent you may think they are."

"I could lose my job! They'll think, assume, that we were involved and well… I hardly know you…"

"They will insinuate copulation?" He asked.

Liz's mouth went dry as she blushed, making him chuckle. "This race has nothing better to do than insinuate meaningless forms of gossip, I suppose. What if we were? A male has a tendency to bed a female when and if he chooses to."

"Because in my race, certain levels of jobs require you be professional and withdrawn with matters such as that at all times. I work closely with people, see personal things, and touch them. They'll think I'm a lecher or something." She snapped.

"You might be, after all I did wake up with you practically on top of me." He said.

She shut her mouth with a click and dug her knuckles into the bed sheets. "B-besides! That place is in another country. I don't have a passport and neither do you and we can't simply traipse where we please. Not to mention money…"

"You will find a way."

"Yes, I will pull a damn miracle out of my ass!" She retorted sharply.

And so Liz was charged with pulling a miracle out of her ass because for once in her life she was scared and unsure. She was so usually organized and down to earth, she hardly feared people. That was before her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had Bardock the Saiya-jin dropped into her lap. If anything, her life was going to get a bit more interesting more so then before.


	4. Chapter 3

Woo! Ten pages. I worked pretty hard on this its about 1500 words longer then my last few chapters. I might have mislead a few of you the last chapter. Liz and Bardock are going to develop a relationship. They come to some conclusions about one another in this chapter. HOWEVER...they are not going to jump into bed with one another. That will be a chapter of smut for another time in the far future. I'm tired of people writing saiyans as whore mongers. PLEASE. Give them a bit more depth then that. Also seriously not matter how hot some man was that showed up on your door step how many moral people would be like HELLZ YEAH SMEXING TIME!

You were all supposed to be responsible adults on that! : dies : RRRRIIIGGGTT...

Back to point. They won't sleep together for a long time. PERIOD. However staring and making remarks and harmless flirting may ensure but no fluff. Saiyans are fluffy and neither is Liz. Bunch o hard asses yo.

Thanks again bunches and munches for the reviews and favs!

: huggles all and flails:

TIZ AWESOME SAUCE.

Love Sev-Chan...XOXOXOXOXOXO's

Part II: Bardock Ressurection: Chapter 3

Liz had to let someone in on this insane scheme of Bardock's and the only person she trusted was Jeanie who had known from the beginning there was something strange

Liz had to let someone in on this insane scheme of Bardock's and the only person she trusted was Jeanie who had known from the beginning there was something strange. She remembered sitting down with Jeanie sat lunch the day of Bardock's discharge and telling her what was going on. Jeanie had listened dumbstruck to what was happening.

"You're actually going to let that man live with you!" Jeanie whispered in a high pitched voice

"Jeanie I can't help it! I'm in deep here." Liz said

"I told you not to let him get to close to you Liz." Jeanie said frowning at her

"I know and I should have listened but please Jeanie you're the only one I trust enough to go to with this. He really is an alien I did some research last night online. Its not the first time this planet has dealt with aliens like him there is a whole history with others like him plus we're trying to start trade with some other planets right?"

"Yeah but Liz listen to yourself! You sound ridiculous taking this mammoth Neanderthal into your home past species or not and he wants you to take him to another country and everything There is no telling what he wants to do or will do with you." Jeanie said

"What do you want me to do Jeanie? He's practically holding me hostage and I'm scared I'm really scared." Liz said shuttering

Jeanie bit her lip and stopped the lecture immediately. It was usually the other way around Liz lecturing her. Liz was so down to earth and rational with everything that was why she was a great nurse. Also the fact that she was laid back and hardly let anything bother her. Seeing her now though Jeanie knew that she was distressed and desperate Liz looked awful. Her hair wasn't as neat as it usually was and her scrubs were wrinkled not mentioning the dark circles under her eyes.

"What do you want me to do Liz I'll try everything I can to help you." Jeanie said

Liz smiled lightly and relayed what she needed. There was no other option then to let Bardock come home with her. After his display in the hospital room that afternoon she was wary of him even though he had promised not too hurt her. She had seen the man hurtle a 2 lb food tray like a Frisbee and dent the wall and shatter it into tiny pieces. Not to mention the hole in the reinforced sheet rock and brick backing and of course his strange appendage and healing abilities. Jeanie provided her with a pair of clothes borrow from her rather large husband and her mother's car so she could meet Bardock outside the hospital without question and pick him up. She gave him instructions that night and the clothing Jeanie gave her.

"Please Bardock you have to wear this until we can find you some better clothing." She said handing him the duffle bag

He wrinkled his nose at them pushing them back towards her "These aren't sterile they smell like another male."

"They're clean I promise Jeanie washed them." She said pushing the bag back

He growled and she sighed "Do you want to stay in the scrubs or 'peasant' garments?" she said using his nickname for her scrubs

He snorted and scowled tossing the bag aside beside the bed and looking at her "Very well but we will find me more suitable garments at once."

"Of course Shawn's a big guy but he's not quite as tall as you." Liz mused

"This race is full of such soft and short builds lacking seriously in any real necessary need I have no doubt." Bardock countered

Liz rolled her eyes slightly "Anyways I'll be here this afternoon to pick you up I'm taking the afternoon off to do so. Anna will personally discharge you in a few hours."

She gave him directions on how to find Jeanie's mother's car. He agreed surprisingly easy enough and Liz figured he just wanted to get out of here. So later that afternoon in jeans and a t-shirt and her hair tied high in a bun uncomfortably unlike her usual low ponytail that was more comfortable and efficient. Her hair was really thick and to have it tied that tight on top of her head was killing her scalp. So here she sat and waited scared to death someone would recognize her and some how she managed to relax listening to the radio. A sudden knocking startled her and she yelped looking towards the window and saw it was only Bardock. She sighed opening the door and he had to duck to get in. He looked very angry and for good reason.

"They wanted to keep me in that ridiculous white prison." He said

"I don't understand you were getting discharged…" Liz said

"I'm a rare race and you humans are bewildered and curious about it they wanted to use me for tests so they can poke and prod me." Bardock snarled said crossing his arms in a familiar fashion

"So you told them no and walked out?" Liz asked reaching for the keys to start the engine

"More or less but I believe one, no, two of your staff will need the care of your facility today." He said smirking viciously

Liz stared at him wide-eyed "What did you do?"

"They had the audacity to try to fight me? Can you imagine? I just gave them a little lesson is all." Bardock said chuckling

Liz paled "I hope you didn't kill them."

"They were still moving when I left."

"That doesn't mean you didn't kill them!" Liz cried

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot! Bardock I know your race are fighters and pillagers but mine isn't! We have law and rules here you can't go around fighting everyone who pisses you off you'll kill someone." Liz lectured

"We are not just fighters we live and exist to fight. That as Saiyan is what we are it is in our blood telling us not to fight is like telling your race not to nag and breathe." He snapped back

Liz knew she wasn't going anywhere with him so she tried another idea and switched tactics. "All right well then can you promise as long as I am helping you that you won't kill anyone?"

"I cannot promise that and to do so would be useless." He said

Liz's hope fell knew she was bringing a murderer into her house she tried one more tactic that could very well make her lose her appendage. She grabbed his wrist gently that was folded across his chest.

"Please Bardock I'm begging you. You might not have to suffer the consequences but I will for a long. You will ruin my life as pathetic as you think it is it is my life and whether or not you care or believe it I'm sacrificing a lot for you." She pleaded

Begging was beneath and he hated it the moment she started especially when she made her eyes big and clear like that. He curled his lip in disgust but then a flash back to Dodoria slaughtering his team in cold blood hit him like a load of bricks. He felt like he was punched in the stomach and he knew what useless killing did to others even strong saiyans.

He blinked realizing Liz was calling his name and here face was mere inches from his. "Fine."

"What? Bardock are you all right?" She asked

"I said fine, female, I will promise for now not to kill anyone." He said

Liz breathed a sigh of relief smiling at him "Well then let's go you want some new clothes right?" she asked and for the first time in amusement noticed his clothing

He had ripped the sleeves off the t-shirt and the pants fit but they were about 4 inches too short but the boots and socks covered that. The shirt was stretched tight over his chest and she knew he'd have several women hitting on him.

"Yes." He said

Liz drove to the mall on the other side of town about forty-five minutes away the whole time Bardock was being like a child complaining about being hungry and the long travel time. She was about ready to drop him off on the nearest curve. They finally arrived at the mall and they were both in a foul mood. Liz simply without thinking and caring grabbed his arm and drug him forwards. Bardock was also unprepared to put up a fight and was slightly thrown off and allowed himself to be pulled forwards for the time being. She took him directly the specialty store for men who were husky or large knowing it would be expensive but she wanted to get him some decent clothing and get out.

So ten shopping bags and an hour later they exited the mall. Bardock surprisingly was quiet and seemed to be observing everything and everyone around them. Liz thanked god for the break since in the store he had been asking her between ten to twenty questions a minute. She almost let the saleswoman who was eyeing his butt have him. Instead she grabbed a bunch of clothing and shoved it into his arms. She then pointed towards the dressing room.

So when Liz made it back to her apartment with Bardock in tow with out hardly a peep. She collapsed on her couch dropping the clothing bags and looked at him as he inspected her apartment.

"Thank you for being patient." She muttered

He sniffed looking around at her one bed room studio apartment. "These are your living quarters."

"Yes this my apartment its not that bad is it?" She asked with a laugh

"Adequate I suppose your race is an anomaly I will admit." He said looking over her book shelf and the pictures enclosed

"What are these images?" he asked pointing to her pictures of family and friends

"Those are my pictures and my family like my father and mother, and then Jeanie and some friends from college and high school I still keep in touch with." Liz said watching him stare at the images

Bardock wanted to now the reason she kept these solid images around of her kin and aqaintances but glancing back at the woman he knew she was exhausted mentally. If he pushed her for answers to his questions she might start that incessant shrieking at him again that she had in the car before they had arrived to find him clothing. He was still learning the aspects of this race but from the little he had found out he deduced their reason for living was to grow and it seemed they had a lot of vitality. He had never seen such a frail and unsophisticated race with no essential reasoning of existence but striving so hard and being so full of life. They were unbelievably peaceful to saiyan standards as well. He couldn't help but be disgusted but also a bit enamored. They were truly a paradox and he just didn't have reasoning or a specific for the human's existence and it irked him.

Saiyans lived to fight and were the perfect war machines it was in their genetic make up. These humans just bred and built things they were like adolescents with no guidance or purpose it was unnerving and to him unnatural. He had encountered many races in his travels and lifetime but nothing like this race. They also seemed to have potential but still again they were immature and ignorant they could easily be swept aside. But then again his race was strong and they had been extinguished in the blink of an eye. He swept it aside turning to Liz who was now pulling her hair free of its ridiculous tight ball on top of her head. For the first time he was able to receive a full view of the volume of her spiral haired locks.

Liz shook her hair out not paying Bardock much mind her scalp was killing her from the tight bun. She learned long ago to stop fighting the curl in her hair it was a lost battle. She didn't have he long voluptuous curl but the tight ringlets that looked like tight coils of brown. Liz tolerated her hair and wore it in moderate styles and of course had the relaxing anti-frizz products so she wouldn't look like she had an afro. She absolutely despised nicknames such as 'Curly-top' etc. Fully wet her hair fell down to her mid back curled it was just below her shoulders. Liz realized she wasn't paying much attention to Bardock and she opened her eyes to find him not quite glaring at her but staring at her quizzically tail twitching like a cat.

"What?" She asked dumbly

"Nothing just observing your strange hair." He mused smirking lightly

"My strange hair? Yours isn't exactly normal either." She snapped back blushing

In fact it wasn't it stuck up in the oddest of angles. She had seen that type of hairstyle similar to punks and rock bands but it took lots of glue like gel and careful styling. His seemed to be perpetually stuck that way and it even swayed slightly when he moved but always stayed in the same position when he was still.

Bardock's smirked lightly she seemed to have a complex about her hair. This could be interesting females were so very conceited in this race he would come to find out.

"I hardly give a second thought to my hair." He mused

Liz glared at him "Whatever leave my hair alone its curly and puffy I get it." She said in defeat getting up and heading into the kitchen

"Are you hungry? I went shopping but I have no idea what you eat since you're so damn picky." She said opening her fridge and looking inside

"What means of nutrition do you have female?"

She shrieked in surprise nearly jumping right into her fridge he was RIGHT behind her and leaning down close to her ear. She whipped around and he gave her a strange look.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked still not conscious

of the small amount of space between them.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she said

"Why are you so damn jumpy female? I already told you I wouldn't harm you." He said in a huff

Liz looked at him and there was still only a few inches away from her and his chest and even though she was tall for a woman she had to look up a good eight inches. Not too mention his chest was very broad and wide and she blushed severely. Then of course she had too look into those strangely dark brown eyes of his that were sharply angled and animalistic.

"I know that. However I told you that humans have certain rules and certain obligations. Rule number one…space." She said leaning back

He looked down at the currently wide-eyed and flushed female. Her chest was rising in a fast but not quite erratic pace and he knew that little bird like heart of her was beating against her ribs. He chuckled remembering how he had tormented her in the 'hosptial' This was no less amusing now.

"So I am too close you personal vicinity?" he asked

"Exactly…can you move please?" She said in wavering voice

He backed up still amused and she gave him a weary glance before turning back to the fridge. He had to admit when he was close to her before and now he did get a good sense of her personal aroma. It smelled crisp and tasted tart mixed with a healthy musk and did he sense arousal? He smirked darkly and got a pretty good look at her back side sizing her up. She was relatively tall for her race he had deduced because they all seemed to be miniature especially the females. However she barely had any musculature to her at all. She wasn't quite slender but her legs were long and lean her backside seemed firm but not concrete. Not too mention she was well busted. It was a strange build indeed but the females of this race were soft and nurturing he assumed. The saiyan females were quite the opposite smaller in stature and build of course but still hard volumes of muscle and small chest. This was new and he had to admit not at all unattractive.

Liz was very well aware he had a good view of her ass as she was rummaging trough the fridgerator. She was insane totally and completely she was actually enjoying this! She was enjoying the fact his complete and total stranger was sizing up her ass. She didn't dare to glance over her shoulder or she would relay her emotions too him. She wasn't an idiot she wasn't going to jump the man he was a homicidal, arrogant, and terrifying alien. However the sense of danger and reckless abandonment was arousing. The old "bad-boy" syndrome it hit a girl once or twice in a life time. Liz wouldn't deny the fact he was attractive and despite the bad-boy persona he had the mysterious thing going on and of course he was very intelligent and just different. Humans were intrigued and terrified of things different from them. Not too mention he had the body of a god! Liz was feeling all emotions quite strong at the moment and rummaged faster for something to console his hunger and to subside her thoughts with.

"Sooo…are you particular to meat or vegetables I know our food is strange to you. I know from my health classes people with a vast amount of muscle build need a lot of protein to maintain their bodies. So I have lots of red meat….is that good enough?" she asked pulling out a few sirloin tips packaged in cellophane and Styrofoam

He eyed it "Is that all you have?" he asked

Liz looked at the serving size "It says serves two people."

"I eat probably about 4 times that amount from your measurements." He said

Liz paled forgetting that he was about four times everything that of a human. She couldn't afford to feed someone like that she would have to shop everyday!

"I'll be honest I don't have that much food for you."

"Easily rectified I will hunt for my food." He said spinning on his heel and leaving her

Liz's mouth dropped open as he headed for the door. She suddenly had a horrific image of him hunting rats and roasting them over the fire. Or worse he just might try to eat a domestic animal.

"W-wait you can't hunt anything in the city."

"I know that female. This area is too urban I need something more rural." He said with a roll of his eyes

"The nearest forest is hours away you wouldn't be back until probably tomorrow if you left now it's close to night time." She pointed out

"I will be fine do not bother find your own sustenance and leave me to find my own nothing in your ability can sustain me nutritionally." He said

Liz was suddenly at a loss he had been practically glued to her side for the entire portion of seventy-two hours. She should be jumping for joy but her damn nurturing side was actually worried he might get lost or hurt. Not too mention he had a tendency to punch holes into things and people.

"Bardock." She called

He paused at the door turning back to her "What?"

"You will come back." She prodded not quite knowing why she cared. If he left she could very well be free from a lot of worry and possible danger

Bardock was confused by her sudden concern in her pale eyes. He had shaken her down to the very core he knew and she was actually afraid he wouldn't come back? He thought she might be so forgetful and foolish enough to celebrate or try to run. The slightly loyalty was surprising.

"Of course."

"How will you find your way? You might get lost." She prompted

"I will come back in a few hours do not worry yourself female I am not as weak as you seem to think. I have survived in much worse conditions." He mused grabbing the door handle and disappearing out of it. Liz was left stunned and unsure. What had happened exactly just now?


	5. Chapter 4

Part II: Bardock Ressurection: Chapter 4

In which Bardock has a disturbing vision and becomes acquainted with traffic...

Liz woke in the middle of the night to the smell of blood. It was that strong metallic sent that she had smelled many times in the hospital especially when she had done clinicals in the emergency room. She really hated that smell. It always alerted her making her think something was wrong. It terrified her even more because she had been sleeping.

Liz woke with a start gasping deeply. It was dark and the street lights from outside cast small slits on the walls and floor as the light snuck through the blinds. She heard heavy footsteps and panicked half asleep she rummaged around in her room until she found the bat she kept for protection for an unsuspecting burglar

She barely opened her door before she saw the looming shadow in her hall way only about 10 feet away. Her heart thundered in her ears as she saw the shadowed figure. He seemed to see her and started walking towards her. Her door was pushed open and she swung hard with a scream.

A sharp clap sounded as she hit something and she tried desperately to pull away for another swing when she realized the large figure hadn't moved and the bat was stuck within a tight grasp. A large hand grasped her throat tightly and she squeaked at her air was practically cut off. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. The bat was jerked out of her grasp and the light flipped on.

Bardock glared down at her and she gazed wide eyed back gasping for air. He finally let her go and she stumbled back coughing and gasping for air. She blinked watery eyes at him and the sharp metallic smell hit her again. She realized that Bardock was smeared in blood. It was splattered on his shirt and jeans and caked beneath his fingernails as well. There was even evidence of it being smeared around his mouth as well.

She stood "What happened! Are you all right?" she asked desperately voice a little raspy from sleep.

"I am fine I did tell you I would be back did I not female?" Bardock asked

Liz's concern dropped instantly when she realized several things. One he had practically broke into her apartment and glancing at her bedside clock it was 2 A.M. Not too mention he was covered in blood and had snuck up on her in her room and nearly strangled her too death. When he hadn't come back yet from his food rummaging she had left a note on the door about knocking to wake her up so she could let him in. Obviously he had completely disregarded the note or he couldn't understand her language. Quite frankly at the moment she was half naked, her hair looked atrociously frizzy, and her neck was starting to ache where there were no doubt bruises forming.

Bardock watched her slight wonder. She was barely wearing anything to cover herself save for a flimsy silk piece of cloth which left little to the imagination. Not too mention her hair was wild and untamed giving it a frizzy look altogether ridiculous and she was glaring him down. Although he did frown seeing the development of bruises on her neck from his fingers.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is!" she snapped angrily

"I am not accustomed to the numerical display that counts as your TIME." He said

"What the…whatever! The point of the matter is its very late by my TIME. You come in here half covered in blood like you slaughtered someone and scare me half to death not too mention you nearly snapped my neck!"

She was shrieking now and it was very annoying his ears twitched. There was a thumping from beneath their feet and muffled shouting Liz gave an angry shriek stamping her foot angrily.

"Shut the hell up I KNOW!" she snapped back at the floor and Bardock was starting to think she had gone mad.

She rounded her angry blue eyes back on him and he was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" she snapped

"I am trying to decide from your lack of dress, to your hair, or you display just now."

Liz realized she was half naked in front of him in her silky camisole like nightgown. A heavy blush flooded her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Bardock could see the strange pallor of her skin it was very pale compared to his own and he could practically see the blue veins beneath the surface. The strong scent of her arousal hit him again but it was mixed with fear this time unlike before.

"Dress yourself female and show me where to clean and where I am to sleep." He said turning away from her

Liz just gave up and grabbed her robe quickly tying it around herself and showing him the rest room. He grumbled some more about pathetic humans and their small facilities before slamming the door shut. Liz rummaged through his clothing she had bought for him that day and found him some boxers not thinking she could survive if she saw him walking around naked.

Liz didn't get the choice though as she turned around to return to the bathroom door to leave his clothing when she saw a stark naked saiyan standing right in front of her. She yelped covering her eyes.

"Bardock!" she cried embarrassed she'd seen her fair share of naked men but not muscle bound aliens with a superiority complex with rippling muscles. It was usually old man or little boys and that was by no means anyway interesting to anyone especially someone with a motherly complex like herself.

Bardock not finding a drying cloth or any sort of clothing had come looking for Liz knowing that she had purchased for him that day clothing. He came face to face with the female and she was blushing and covering her eyes. He snorted at her modesty and snatched the boxer shorts she had dropped on the floor. He snatched them on and cleared his throat as an indication for her to stop acting like a pubescent female. Liz opened her eyes flushed and glaring at him.

"You can't walk around my apartment naked."

"Did I ruffle your feathers? I would think a female of your age had seen a unclothed male or two or am I wrong?" he asked smirking

Liz rolled her eyes "Whatever you're sleeping on the couch I put some sheets on it for you and brought out a comforter good night, or morning, whatever I'm going back to bed."

She motioned towards the couch with her head too tired to care as the motion made her now bruised skin stretch. His eyes snapped to the bruises on her neck and in an obvious move he grasped her face turning her head to the side. Liz froze at the action eyes alighting on him questioningly and distrust reflected in the depths. His hand was warm and his finger tips from his free hand traced a tingling trail over the bruises. His touch was not rough in the slightest and he was examining her wound.

"Think twice before attacking someone so blindly the consequences may be dire." He said his voice a soft rumble but not without meaning

"Don't sneak into my apartment anymore and if you have to go slaughter something come back at a decent hour." She said softly back

"You ought to watch that mouth of yours it can also get you into trouble as I obviously showed you before." Bardock warned not letting go of her face

"Yes you did your bigger I'm a smart ass I'll lose big deal let me go so I can go to bed please." She said with a sigh giving up

He let her go and she turned leaving him to go back to her bed knowing fully well that he would get no more of a challenge of tormenting her tonight.

Liz rose the next morning at a later hour then usual but it was all right she was off for the next three days. She worked 3 days on and 3 days off. After 3 straight 12 hour shifts she damn well deserved it. They were in high need always for nurses. The health field was an ever growing field with new discoveries new illnesses there would never be a dry spot for it that was for sure.

Liz woke about 9 am which for her was late. Having to get up at 5am usually for her shift which was at the crack of dawn never left her hardly any time to rest. She stood and stretched almost forgetting that there was a slumbering alien male on her sofa. She walked into the living room and seeing him sprawled out on the sheets and the comforter pushed away she got a very good look at this strong physique. She stopped looking for a moment and realized he was probably exhausted and to let him sleep. She tiptoed past him into the kitchen grabbing a yogurt and a bottle of water before getting on her computer.

She remembered why she had this alien male in her house. He had demanded she get him to this Capsule Corp. at all costs. She didn't know where to start. She researched it and found it was in Japan so she would need to get passports to travel and everything. Liz didn't know what to do she massaged her temples and looked over at the sleeping Bardock. How was she going to explain to him that her resources were limited she could buy him a plane ticket at most but ensure him a passport. He was a damn alien maybe she should report him or something she thought of that before and she mulled over it again. She rolled her eyes snorting knowing that wouldn't go over well. She was stuck with the big galoot damn it. She would actually feel bad if something happened to him she was getting attached she knew it. It was her nature she couldn't help it.

Liz migrated back to her bathroom getting her snuggly terry robe and coming back to do more research. She found Bardock standing in front of her computer looking intently at it. His tail was twitching side to side again in almost an adorable fashion because his was curious and childlike at the moment.

"What is this monitor for female?" Bardock asked

"Oh that is my computer." She said

"Computer, feh, I highly see how this miniature contraption is a computer." He snorted

"Must everything be so inferior to you in opinion all the time." She scoffed scooting past him and sitting down again at her computer

He watched her intently and she turned around and glared at him "Don't you have anything else to do besides lurk over my shoulder glaring at my computer screen go away and watch T.V. or something."

"I did plenty of that in your 'hospital' and I found mundane and a pathetic excuse for entertainment." He said dryly

"Well then go stare at the wall or something else because I'm trying to look things up and research and I'm having a hard time when your leering over m shoulder." She snapped

"Oh right your 'space' issue." He said with a snort walking away

"And put some clothes on." She called

"Female I am not a whelp! I can take care of myself." He snarled

Liz laughed slightly in irony knowing if he could he wouldn't need her but she didn't push it farther going back to her research. She glanced at him as he emerged with a loose t-shirt with metro print on it and lose black slacks but still barefoot. She realized she didn't buy him shoes but until next pay day he would have to do with his borrowed sneakers. Bardock looked at her eating yogurt and moving the mouse around.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to her yogurt

"Its yogurt it's a popular breakfast food here." She said

"Hm you can function on such little nutrition?" he asked

"Well not really but I'm on a diet." She said

"What?" he asked confused

"Females here like to watch their figure so we eat less or lean to keep from gaining weight." She said

He stared at he shocked and she shrugged going back to her yogurt and research. These human creatures were so queer the idea to a saiyan of eating less then ¼ of one's body weight at a meal sitting was disturbing.

"Have you ever been to a place of archive and records?" she asked

"Yes when I would research species when I was sent on missions to conquer worlds it was good to know one's enemy." He said

"O.K…..anyways I'm going to take you to the library down town today so you can learn a little bit more about our world since you'll probably be here awhile." She said

"Sounds relatively plausible."

"That and I need to use their fax machine I have to contact the outside group of this Capsule Corp. to find out how hard it is to get an audience with someone of the corporate office in order for you to meet this Vegeta." She said

"Prince Vegeta." He snapped angrily

"So it was your prince this spiky haired guy?" she asked

"Yes and this boy is more then likely a descendant and there might be others where he came from." He said

"I need to know the name of your race again so I can look up more info on it too." Liz said

Bardock looked at her skeptically. "Why?"

Liz knew he didn't trust her just from that look and that hurt slightly since she had let him into her home and bought him clothing. She pushed it aside though used to ungrateful patients. He might be suspicious because of the fact he was an alien and he was afraid she wanted to study him like a specimen. It probably wasn't fair to expect him to just trust her so easily his guard was constantly on and didn't let go easily.

"So I can learn more about you too I need to know more of what I'm getting into besides if you have descendants of your race here I can probably locate a good portion of them and you never know they might be part of your family." She suggested

"Saiyan." He retorted happy with her answer

Liz dressed in a comfortable pair of knee length shorts and tennis shoes before dawning a cardigan over a simple thing strapped tank. She French braided her hair and tied it back grabbing her purse she came out seeing Bardock ready to go. She cocked her head to the side just glancing at him. In the black slacks that actually fit him, the white shirts with the metro design of a city block in grey shadow etching, and the sneakers.

"You look good." She commented with a grin

He looked disturbed "Your race's idea of garments is rather intriguing what purpose do they serve besides covering your body they cannot protect you like armor and seem unfit for fighting."

"You're right its just for looks really." She said

"You mean as in just an outwards appearance?" He asked

"Pretty much if you want to really get nit picky I'll agree with what I Know your about to say my race is conceited and nitpicky."

"At least you admit it." He suggested not coming back with a snarky remark

Liz hoped he was finally starting to relax around her. She walked with him down to the bus stop and he got annoyed with so many stares. It was hard not to miss a man like Bardock. He was tall for one and his skin pigment was not quite tan and not quite olive it was almost a red like brown. Not too mention his interesting scars over his eye and the severe crisscross gash on his cheek. Liz knew better then to ask because people were sensitive about their scarring. They boarded the bus where Bardock stayed quiet. When he was comfortable in his surroundings he didn't argue or gripe as much Liz was starting to notice. The only time he was a talker was when he had something to complain about or tease her about.

Bardock wanted to go to this place of archives. He was starting to become more annoyingly fascinated by this world and these humans. Not too mention it probably held valuable information as the female suggested about the surviving members of his race. Speaking of the female she looked quite different today in this new fashion of dress. As strange as her hair was she knew what styles to wear it for a sensible and comfortable effect which was more efficient when one was a health officer he supposed. He could still see the visible bruises on her neck but it they seemed faint as if she tried to cover them up somehow. He would ask her later if her neck bothered her. Weakling race he had barely held her and she bruised like he had nearly choked the life out of her.

No matter at least he knew how to regulate his strength. After his meal last night a lot of his strength was starting to return. He had done a couple of hours of simple training as well just to test the magnitude of his body and power. He was still healing as the female suggested and noticed the decrease in his strength and fighting. If he would have to guess he would say he was at only half of his full potential which was better then a quarter from when he first woke up from his coma.

He leaned back in the bus seat closing his eyes and crossing his arms in his generic meditation pose listening to the hum of the engine. He felt a tingling at the back of his skull and a cold chill ran down his spine. He recognized this feeling and he barely had time to take in a sharp intake of air before the vision hit him.

His vision blurred and he saw the female covered in blood in someone's arms dying. An unfamiliar voice and a harsh yell followed by a few drops of what had to be tears. Bardock woke to someone shaking him and he looked over at Liz who was grasping his arm desperately worried and in his face trying to find the cause of his distress.

"Oh my god Bardock are you all right?" she asked

He was covered in a cold sweat and he took a shaky breath looking around wildly remembering where he was. People were staring at him bewildered and confused. Liz was scared to death and immediately went into care mode.

"Hold still now let me look at you real quick I think you had a seizure." Liz said grabbing his face.

He tasted blood in his mouth and he rolled his heavy tongue realizing he had in fact bit it. Liz's small hands felt over his face and his slightly feverish skin and she looked deep into his eyes. He held still permitting it because honestly it had scared the life out of him. His vision flickered in his mind and his eyes roamed over the female as well seeing she was uninjured herself and no haunting traces of blood. He had forgotten about the curse of his psychic visions and he had just had a startling reminder. They had predicted the eradication of his race and the future of his son.

"Goku." He said suddenly

"What?" Liz asked

"I remember now my son came to earth and his human name is Goku." He said trying to forget the image for now of the female covered in blood he didn't know quite how to deal with that

"All right hold on I'll call for an ambulance and we'll get you to the hospital." Liz said

Liz was shook to the roots literally. One minute Bardock seemed to be relaxed as a saiyan warrior seemed to get when all of sudden he convulsed harshly. He had grabbed the seat and the entire bus had shuddered. She felt a strange pulse from him and the bus driver had immediately pulled over from the disturbance thinking it was an engine or someone had side swiped him. Bardock's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gave a sharp intake of breath going ridged. All signs pointed to a seizure. Liz didn't have time to stick something in his mouth to keep him from biting his tongue. It only lasted about 5 minutes before he came too talking about his son.

"No…I'm fine.." he said shaking himself but his muscles still trembled

"Bardock please I know you hate it there but you're sick and we…"

"I am not ailing!" he said harshly

Liz frowned "And you think passing out and convulsing while biting your tongue is normal then? All right genius what is wrong with you?" She snapped

"I will explain but not here come." He said literally raising arm encircling her waist

Liz yelped feet leaving the ground left dangling as he pressed her to his hip and pushed his way off the bus.

"Bardock put me down!" she hissed

"Hey lady you all right?" the Bus driver called at their retreating forms

"Fine!" She called back nervously

She wriggled and luckily he only walked about twenty feet before leaning heavily onto the side of the building and setting her down still gasping for breath. Liz crossed her arms and she glared down the street.

"I don't care how invincible you think you are or saiyans are supposed to be you're still flesh and blood and when you have a problem it needs to be fixed or it will turn into a bigger problem and sometimes then it's too late. You had a seizure and you might be epileptic." She lectured

"I did not have a seizure I had a vision." He corrected sharply

"A vision? As in psychic vision?" she asked

"Is there any other kind female?"

At least he was back to himself Liz thought crossing her arms and raising and eyebrow.

"Look I've believed a lot of what you've told me and I've verified with it with fact based information but this is a little farfetched." She said

"Are all humans so undeniably annoying when it comes to refusing to understanding something when it is damn well staring you right in the face?" He argued

"There is no proof of psychics or visions why should I believe you?"

"Do you really think I would lie about such nonsense?" He snarled

Liz bit her lip glaring back at him and sighing "Fine. I'll believe you for now but I feel like a gullible idiot for doing it. If you really are sick I'll never forgive you!" She shouted spinning on her heel "Come on!"

Bardock could see she was in fact angry despite all of her fuss and carrying on she was getting familiar with him. Humans seemed to form attachments rather fast and were unbelievably loyal he would come to understand. He remembered again his vision of her lifeless eyes and blood soaked body. She got about ten feet in front of him to cross the street of pedestrian and vehicular traffic. She waited for the appropriate signal and he barely caught up to her when there was a loud honk.

He looked up to see one of the 'cars' not quite barreling towards her as she neared the middle of the cross walk but too close for comfort. Liz hardly had time to blink when Bardock was suddenly shoving her harshly to the ground she hit with a hard thump skinning her elbow and no doubt bruising her hip. She looked up hearing a loud BOOM and too her amazement and horror his fist was shoved through a car engine which he was animalistcally snarling at. The driver was in a state of shock. Liz scrambled to her feet. She had seen the car coming it was pulling up in the vacant lane before the red light as she cross the cross walk and the driver was slowing down appropriately.

"Bardock!" she shrieked

He pulled his fist from the car engine which was now covered in oil and grease.

"WHAT FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" The driver yelled getting out of his car

Bardock snatched the tiny man up by his collar which quickly silenced any protest form him.

"You are." He hissed

Liz gasped covering her mouth as he literally lifted the man off the ground. "L-Listen I'm sorry if I did anything." The man stuttered

"STOP IT! Put him down!" Liz snapped wailing

Bardock complied with a growl literally tossing him onto his car hood. The man yelped landing with a harsh thud.

"What hell is the matter with you! Why did you do that! ALL OF THAT!" Liz shrieked

"That fool was not properly maintaining a distance from you if you had been paying attention instead of blatantly ignoring your surroundings you would have noticed." Bardock lectured calmly

"You are insane! This is a crosswalk and that guy was slowing down he never would have hit me!" Liz cried

other people were now getting out of their cars staring curiously while traffic was backing up and honking in distress and annoyance.

"Sir are you all right?" Liz asked worriedly

"I'm fine." He said in a small voice

Liz was grabbed again and drug off. "You need to explain more your cultures happenings to me let us go."

"Bardock! Wait!"

"The weakling said he was all right female do not make me toss you over my shoulder you and carry you like a whining belligerent whelp." He said continuing to drag her by her arm

Liz let out a cry of furry and actually swung at him. Bardock didn't flinch just merely without looking turned his body ever so slightly to avoid her hit.

"Stop before you make me angry." He warned looking back at her

Liz gasped in shock of all the nerve she shut up and fumed silently before any other disaster could happen just hoping they would make it to the library in one piece


	6. Chapter 5

Continuation of their library venture sorry about the time crunch things have hit the fan. I'm dealing though I just haven't had a lot of time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Since his vision Bardock is a little less cocky then normal unless provoke and Liz just a good job at provoking him. You will also find out a significant amount about Liz in this chapter. Next chapter she will definitely hear some news in helping Bardock to find out where he belongs.

- Severia Ashling -

Part II: Chapter 5

Power Revealed....

Liz did make it to the library in one piece but not without being mentally scattered. Bardock was starting to relax a little around her knowing she wasn't going to turn him over to a science lab as their next specimen. However, his sudden attitude towards her baffled her completely. Whatever he suffered a tremor, psychic vision, or seizure it has shaken him pretty bad it seemed.

He was jumpy now as he continued at first to walk towards the library as she directed him. His pupils were small and he glared at people who passed too close to them as they walked not too mention that man and his poor car. He almost seemed protective of her shielding her from anyone who came to close to her as they walked and his desperate hold on her arm as if she would disappear. She had started to grow accustomed to his belligerent attitude this new side of him was a bit startling. She hoped sincerely she was just imagining it this strange change in his behavior towards her.

Bardock stared at the giant pillared building the female by his side. She kept staring at him in concern and he knew he had probably startled her. He remembered when his first vision had hit him in a bar on Vegeta scaring half of his comrades to death. It also didn't help he started speaking of the destruction of their world like a false prophet but it had been the truth. He had almost forgotten about his curse and its dark omens. He had seen the entirety of his race eradicated over and over until it actually happened. It was a very taxing thing to see because he didn't just see it he could almost feel it.

This female that had taken him in sheltered and clothed him because he had forced her too the concern she showed him was down right strange. She should despise him and want him gone but she was actually worried when he left for a long period of time. Her behavior was weird despite the fact it was the way of her race and then what he saw in the vision made him feel strange inside.

He had already seen so many die not being able to prevent it. Part of him wanted not to see this female die and the fact he felt that kind of an attachment was unnatural to a saiyan. Death was a part of their lives lurking around every corner. To die in a fight was one thing but senseless killing was not something he valued ever. Murdering just too feel the blood on your hands when you opponent was weak and defenseless was pathetic and he wanted no part of that. To feel the blood on your hands of a worthy opponent mixed also with your own blood was a saiyan's greatest honor. A death by a strong opponent was a good death.

According to what his vision had shown the female would die a gruesome painful death. He had seen in the brief instance no lacerations or cuts of any kind on her slim neck meaning it had to be an abdomen or chest wound of some depth he guessed. If a wound like that was not straight to your heart but to another vital the death could be quite painful. He had been impaled before and had several scars to show for it and it was not a pleasant experience at all.

He shoved the thoughts aside knowing to dwell on it would do him no good. He didn't know where when or how this death of hers was going to occur and he didn't know if it was his place to stop it. What if it was predestined for her to die in this fashion who was he to stop it? He had wasted his time before obviously his race had been doomed to eradication each race lived a certain amount of time in the universe before their time came to an end that was just how things were. You made use of the time you had and that was that. Right now he was on earth and he needed to find his kin to find some existence in this new world. Vegeta was gone and he was a lone warrior surely there was some place for him in this universe or maybe this world.

"Here sit down here and I'll find you some stuff too look over." Liz said exasperated from his behavior

He pulled out the wooden chair and sat down the worn public table and chair creaking from his obvious weight. He looked up at her and she gave him a tight lipped look arms crossed.

"I am fine." He said leaning on the table

Liz gave a dramatic sigh throwing her hands up and walking away from him in big strides stomping as she went earning herself curious glances. He watched her disappear behind rows and rows of articles and books for about 15 minutes before she came back with an armful of books. She slammed them down on the table more irritated it seemed.

"Here politics national and international, laws and government information, anthropology or the study of human culture and the way they live, a couple of food books and a thesaurus and dictionary if you need help looking at definitions and pronunciations." She said

There were ten books in total and he looked over them eyeing them curiously then turning back to her.

"And what of you while I research?" he asked

Liz crossed her arms shrugging "I'm heading to the computer lab to access articles and to use their fax machine to get in contact with Capsule Corp if you need me straight that way then take a left and that room with all the computer consoles."

She fixed him with another stare and he glared at her "Stay out of trouble PLEASE we got lucky earlier that man could have sued you or me really because I'm responsible for you."

"I am not your responsibility." He said vaguely flipping through the book

Liz about had it with his nonchalant attitude and expecting her to take everything in and accept it. The seizure or supposed vision had shaken her up enough today then he drug her around like a rag down and then assaulting that man and his car. She slammed her hand down on the very book he was reading lower her gaze down to his and he was surprised at the sheer ferocity he saw reflected in the pale blue depths.

"Listen you threatened me into taking care of you which means jackass I am responsible for you! Responsible for your actions and your health! You forced me too help you well I'm helping you buddy! It's not a one way deal you want my help you got it and that comes with me holding your hand too! You might not care about this pathetic planet and my life but I do and if you fuck up it I will kick your ass out and you can damn well manage on your own or bully someone else into taking care of your moronic ass. I don't care how strong you are or what you threaten me with so drop the attitude I've had enough of your bullshit today!"

He blinked several times still scowling but part of him was impressed she finally had snapped and had the backbone to insult him straight to his face hackles raised teeth bared. She had gained a bit more respect from him for that. He smirked slightly leaning forwards until their noses were practically touching and to his amusement she didn't move just scowled fiercely cheeks tinting attractively.

"I'll be a good little whelp until you get back female I've had my fun today."

With that he pulled the book out from under her palm and resumed flipping through the pages one by one. Liz didn't know what had just happened or if she had won an argument but she left it at that shaking her head and walking away.

An hour had passed and no screams for help or explosions she peeked out once and saw him surrounded by more books and reading quite seriously. She had to admit for a car punching psychopath she never took him for a geeky type although she knew he was intelligent. She wasn't used to a man who could use his fists and his brain together. Sean Jeanie's husband certainly was lackluster in the brain department big and meaty but dumb as rock but good with his hands which gave him a good job as a construction worker and welder. The captain of the football team he had met Jeanie who was a drum major in college. It was a like a sappy love movie band geek and jock but Jeanie was cute and Sean was big and lovable they were perfect.

Liz had been the brainy cheerleader not quite the captain material but she was important enough too. She'd dated a basketball player point guard she thinks she was never good with team sports. She'd been the cute brainy cheerleader and he had been the all-state basketball player just a couple inches taller then her. She had worn braces through most of high school which made her shy at first. Jonathan had sought her out though as a tutor at first but he later admitted he had ulterior motives of asking her out. That year she also got into a sport called power tumbling which was tumbling from cheerleading and gymnastics but more fierce and challenging.

Her junior year she slipped during a fierce double twist and ended up shattering three ribs and cracking two vertebrae. She had been in the hospital for months and the doctor said she'd be all right with therapy but no more tumbling no more cheerleading just light exercise no competing anymore.

She'd hit the books harder and Jonathan had gotten bitten by the collegiate basketball bug getting offers early his senior year to college far away up north. He hit the bandwagon and left her behind it was a mutual goodbye but it still hurt. In college she had dated Raymond a serious pre-law student who took her to wild parties and wild rides on his family yacht not too mention a few passionate bedroom games.

She'd barely managed to pull herself away from the torrid man and get back to the important thing her studies. Her grades had dropped to barely passing and if she were to keep her academic scholarship she seriously had to improve. She was on probation her entire junior year before she earned a 3.8 to concrete her scholarship and said goodbye to Raymond two years her senior. She was just a fleeting fun time anyways a pretty face clean face on his arm to show off to mommy and daddy and friends. Later she found out he had several model like girl toys on the side and she resented herself for getting caught up in such a jerk but you learned quick and she was never going to make the same mistake twice.

She was an only child her parents serious careeraholics leaving her to herself most of the time or sitters. Both were architects designing condos and sky rises they were proud of their daughter but never wanted the physical relationship and Liz was fine with that they had never been close she was really close to her grandparents who were long since dead. She spent her summers with them fishing and playing in the creek and lakes and camping in the backyard with ghost stories and smores surrounded by her many cousins.

Liz needed more but she was in no hurry and looked fleetingly on relationships if she needed sex she found a willing partner and got it over with. After that she drifted away using her career as an excuse she hadn't dated anyone in months having kind of drifted into a light depression until she met Jeanie and Sean and now Bardock. It seemed she was getting what she was asking for more indeed but not quite in the manner she pictured it.

She found a lot more information on the Saiyans and this Goku fellow Bardock's supposed son. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw articles and pictures of this Goku. The man was dead over fifty years now closing in on sixty there was no way he could be his son. If the man were still alive that would make him well over a hundred. According to the pictures he could be Bardock's twin save for a lighter skin tone and a happier disposition. Goku and his warrior were legendary fighters of earth who had saved it many times. He had two sons that went on to have their own children and families and their descendants still littered the world today with the distinct hair and eyes of the Saiyan traits.

This news was impossible this Goku couldn't be Bardock's son. She didn't know exactly the age rate of saiyans because Goku in his fifties looked well younger then thirty-five but she averaged Bardock at his mid thirties. It just didn't make any sense. She thought her head hurt before now it was near exploding she groaned sinking on the computer desk resting her forehead on her arms. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and she looked up at Bardock.

"What?" She asked

"I've grown tired of just sitting I am ready to leave." He stated

"All right fine give me just a minute." She muttered

"What did you find?" He asked glancing over her shoulder

Liz let him look leaning back and watched his face curiously. He pointed to the picture with wide eyes. "That, that is my son."

"That can't be your son Bardock." Liz said honestly

"You think me a liar?" He snapped turning to her

"Well did you read it he's been dead for over fifty years Bardock. I don't know how old you are but in human years that would put Goku at well over a hundred a century." She said

"I know these numbers but I am not lying he is my son." Bardock snapped

Liz sighed standing "Its just not possible there is no way."

"Prove to me that I am wrong female!" He demanded standing at his full height and glaring down at her

"I have facts to prove you wrong! Sure the resemblance is there Bardock but that can't be your son."

Bardock was angry and confused the female was right in suspecting he was misguided but he knew his own flesh and blood, knew him especially from the visions, this Goku was his son. How was he too explain that his son was dead and he was here younger then his son would be if he still existed there was no logical answer at the tip of his tongue but he knew, he knew that he was right.

"I am not lying he is my son how it is I am here when so many years have passed and he is dead I do not know but I speak the truth." He said

"I can't believe you I need more then just your word. I'll help you find his family there are a lot of them left and some of them look like you but this man is not your son." Liz said tired of the hushed argument

"You humans are so queer do you not think outside any logical answer other then ones have to be right in front of your faces? I am a walking anomaly you yourself thought so before you knew what I was but you fail to think there may be an explanation may be a reason that I am in this future?"

"You're existence was in black and white on paper in physical form just as the years and the history are in those archives they're not wrong Bardock. I think you are lost and confused, sure you may be related to this man I'm not saying that you aren't but no I don't believe you are this man's father." Liz said with a note of finality

"So you think I'm crazy and disillusioned then?" He said angry growling at her and stalking towards her

Liz backed up slightly snatching her purse to put it between her and him at a futile attempt. "Bardock calm down." Liz pleaded

"I will not CALM down you have all but accused me of being a pathetic liar." He snapped

Liz felt that strange spark again like she had before on the bus that morning. Her hair on her neck stood up and it seemed that an invisible wind sparked around Bardock his hair swept up as he stalked towards her. She watched in awe as the computer monitors one by one blew up around them. People screamed and fell backwards hurt or burned by the sparks. Bardock was fuming Liz gaped as he stood mere inches from her still seething.

"I have had too much patience with you this day pathetic human." He spat and another sharper spark snapped and the glass wall behind Liz shattered sending shards flying

She screamed this time feeling several shards fly past her one across the corner of her neck and a few across her arms and legs. She fell to her knees covering her head trembling. Bardock watched her as the rivulets of blood soaked her clothes and limbs. He calmed down realizing he still had little control over his power and he very well had almost blown up this room and everyone in it not too mention his charge. She looked up scared and pulled her hands away looking at the blood. The biggest gash was the one on her neck she clasped her hands over the deep cut right at the end of her jaw line it wasn't life threatening but the image of her blood soaked shook him. His snarl lessened to a frown and his brows sunk now in worry.

"Female.."

"I-I'm all right I just…." She shakily stood on Jello like legs and he steadied her putting large hands on her shoulders

"You need attention come." He said steering her forwards out of the library and leaving a mess behind them shocked and terrified and some injured people.

Liz didn't protest as he steered her out of the library. Out on the street the blood she saw made her nauseous and dizzy and she guessed she either went into shock or fainted but when she became coherent again she was being set on her couch from strong arms and calloused but comforting warm skin. She looked up at a grimfaced Bardock.

"Female tell me where your medical supplies are." He ordered

"Bathroom in the cabinet over the sink alcohol and Band-`aids should be in there my cuts are not too bad I think." She said pulling her arm up to inspect but he stopped her catching her wrist gently

"Lie still female and let me tend your wounds." He ordered

Liz complied lying still as he disappeared coming back and at a distance she noticed his new shirt was blood smeared he'd carried her when she went into shock. She wondered what had happened to him in the library what had happened that spark of energy and power snapped so fiercely it had shocked every cell in her body not too mention the explosion of the glass and the computers. Bardock reappeared and she had a right to some answers and would ask him as he tended her wounds.

"Sit up." He ordered and she did so careful not too smear blood on her couch though Good Will bought it was still a good couch.

"Does this go onto your wounds?" he asked holding up the liquid

"Yes it's an antiseptic it will clean them out properly let me do it."

"Sit still you stubborn fool." He demanded grabbing a cloth he had brought from the bathing room and applying the sharp smelling liquid to cloth and dabbing it to a deep cut on her arm.

She winced "Ow…ow!" she snapped

"Hold still." He barked

She scowled like a scolded child and winced with a whistling of air through her teeth until he pulled out the bandages and tucked it around her cut. He moved on until he came to the one at her neck. She panicked slightly catching his hands as he neared it.

"Relax its not as bad as you think if it had been I would have taken you to the 'hosptial'." He mused

She rolled her eyes "What happened in the library Bardock? What was that I felt?"

"My power." He answered plainly

"Your power? I don't understand." Liz said confused

"My life energy I can make it into a physical manifestation to cause damage mine is quite substantial compared to most species and I have infinite control usually."

"Usually?" Liz asked

"My injuries I sustained has made it hard for me to recover completely you female have a habit of setting me off and its hard for me to control because of my injuries it which is why I warned you to watch that mouth of yours." He said accusingly

Liz sighed "I'm sorry I upset you but you know I can't just accept what you were saying when everything says otherwise Bardock. I've allowed a lot from you with my patience but I do have my boundaries I'm not perfect."

"That I can see though I have no logical explanation to make you believe me female I an only ask that you do just as I did with my visions." He suggested

Liz groaned it was going against everything she was! Just believing it because he said so! She was an idiot but the fact he was tenderly touch a very sensitive area on her body again made her mind drift off. His thumb caressed lightly over the bandage pressing it on and she let out a little gasp. He grinned slightly "If I did not know better female I would think you were enjoying this."

She stared at him and their positions were evident kneeling he was tall enough to appear sitting and one hand rested beside her head the other still hovering over the cut gently.

"It doesn't feel bad." She said honestly

"I can see that as frail as your species is it can appear to be quite sensitive." He said fingers trailing too her collarbone

Liz jumped slightly surpressing her giggle but smiling nonetheless. "Is it normal to laugh when you are in pain?" he asked

"I'm Ticklish." She said

He chuckled and Liz grasped his hand holding it slightly and they sat there like that a few moments. Bardock looked at the delicate hand clutching his. Her hands were not very small long tenuous fingers but they were thin and delicate. From the small skin to skin contact he felt no visible calloused areas. He stared into those queer light eyes of hers so full of emotion and he flashed back to when one of his close comrades and friends died in his arms he clutched his hand in the same way. Growing uncomfortable Bardock pulled away from the tender hand hold and became all business once again.

"Your cuts are superficial they should heal without much damage the cuts were clean except for the one here it will probably leave a scar." He said indicating to the on her neck.

Liz tentatively touched the cut her brain still a little fuzzy from the strange tender moment just now. She didn't expect him to let her hold his hand but it was a habit of comfort most humans sought. She also got a new angle of his obsidian eyes realizing they were not unlike her own they did have a pupil but it was wider then her own and slightly angled not quite like a cats but more diamond shaped. The iris was dark with flecks of lighter brown. His eyes were strange to her but also comforting in this odd moment. He had caused her injuries him and his strange powers but she didn't hate him for it. As a human with understanding she was starting to learn this was him this was who he was and each passing moment she found out more about him. He made some gruff excuse he was hungry and that he needed to go hunting and again and left her once more and that was the end of another weird day.

Please R & R!!


	7. Chapter 6

Erm this chapter might be a tad bit of a mess. I really just kind of wrote it. It came out in spurts I wrote the first part a month ago and then I just started right tonight for 3 hours straight and this came out. I might have made it a bit too fluffy at the end but its platonic I swear! I tried to explain so hopefully its not too horrible and doesn't give you cavities. Its actually kind of a joke. AH! You'll see XP I'll Beta it later with Kazumi.

Sev-chan

Bardock Resurrection: Part II: Chapter 6

He wanted to do nothing more then to obliterate something in to particles of dust. He was confused more so then his visions had ever made him. Scratch that, his visions were the cause of this mess! He was getting attached to the female he developing and emotional bond to her because of that damn vision of her death. Every fiber of the soldier lying dormant inside him screamed at him to end it. Comradery was one thing amongst his people but this emotional attachment was dangerous. It was a foreign to him as snow in the seventh level of hell. To be honest it down right scared the living shit out of him. That old alien was that had cursed him with this gift of future sight was laughing in his grave now. He was accomplishing what he wanted. He wanted Bardock to suffer and he was suffering in ways he never thought possible.

So here he sat practically pouting on a cliff face in the middle of nowhere practically a hundred or so miles out from the crowded urban city. That female was in that city and at the moment he wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. The moment of him actually holding her hand played over and over in his mind like a broken hologram gig. He could smell that tart scent of hers pungent with blood. He could feel the texture of her skin in his palm the cleft of her collarbone beneath his fingertips. Then of course those atrocious eyes of hers so water and wide. When he had looked into them he felt oddly caught and sluggish. Females had never had that effect on him before.

In fact the females came to him more often then not seeking his companionship not the other way around. He had never had a problem finding sexual pleasure and sating his appetite for the female presence. This weakling female had not the mental capacity of a female saiyan nor the understanding for a physical relationship. If he bedded her it would be an insufferable mess and that was a chance he wasn't willing to take. In fact he should just leave now and find his own way. His body was nearly healed and he could survive. She would be better off since his presence most of the time irritated her. He would leave and find a female to take his frustrations out on surely there was one or more on this pathetic planet that could understand him.

Then again the female did understand him more then he gave her credit for. He had deemed her acute in the beginning and she had persevered through his belligerence and teasing. He had actually thought she would cave to him but she actually had the audacity to ignore him and to be getting used to him. That familiarity was what started this whole thing. He should have made her fear him kept her on her toes and so forth. She had feared him at first but now it was as if she sensed he did not want to actually see her come to harm. Humans were irritatingly addicting so complex and utterly unique this vitality of utter ignorance of danger. He could snap her neck he had killed females and whelps before. What made her different? He could do it again. It had all been under Frieza's order of course he been but was it who he was?

"Shut up!" He snarled grabbing his head

He was of course speaking to his memory. He had never wanted to kill those worlds so savagely. Saiyans were as he had described to the female honorable. They lived to fight a worthy opponent and trade blow for blow with a mixing of blood. To die by the hand of a worthy enemy was a good death. Was that why his race had been eradicated by time and space? They had lost their true purpose and lose the meaning of themselves entirely? Enslaved by greed and fear to a tyrant becoming his attack dogs for hire later used and discarded like trash. He should have died with is people should have been blown into oblivion and beyond.

"WHY!" He screamed jumping up

His feet pummeled the ground leaving cracks in the cliff face in a web formation. Throwing balled fists down to his sides he let out a sheer scream of fury and the bedrock facing of the cliff exploded.

He fell to his knees in the rubble trembling and let one arm cradle his stomach. He convulsed vomiting blood and mucus onto the ground and it soaked his finger tips and flecks landed on his forearm holding himself up.

_"I don't care how invincible you think you are or saiyans are supposed to be you're still flesh and blood and when you have a problem it needs to be fixed or it will turn into a bigger problem and sometimes then it's too late!"_

_  
_Even now he could hear that annoying female badgering him and ironically she was right. His body was not healed enough to withstand the energy side of his power. He chuckled shakily pushing himself back and rocking on his heels.

"Damn you female." He said smirking

He had things to sort out to think about mostly with his current situation on earth but also with this female. To take on a bed mate of another species that could be interesting. First and foremost though he had to obtain his goal of reaching Capsule Corp. The female wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and he had more then enough patience to just sit back and wait.

Then again his vision of her death played a big part in this as well. He could possibly change it and then again he possibly couldn't. There was too much unknown here. For the time being he would concentrate on his current problem and let the female be. She was at his side where deep down he knew he could keep and eye on her. Also even though he didn't want to admit it he wanted to see what other chemistry laid between them. Just to let things happen and see where they went sort of. It might be the most moronic thing he could do.

She woke this time before Bardock came home and it was well into the wee morning hours. Her bedside clock read 4AM this time and she sleepily dragged herself up. He had been gone over twenty-four hours straight. If she calculated right he left yesterday at 1PM so that would put him at twenty-seven hours. Her gut twisted in worry had she scared him off? Certainly not, but then again he wasn't a touchy feely guy and she had grabbed his hand like a little kid. He had pulled away like she had shocked him and it hurt a little because after all he had been flirting with her! He initiated it all! Especially since with that stupid temper tantrum of his they had ended up in that situation!

So what if she understood him more! He still pissed her off to no end sometimes. With a lack of sleep and filled with worry right now was certainly no exception! She gave a frustrated sigh sitting in her terry cloth robe on her blood stained couch. Despite her best efforts she had gotten some of her blood on it. She was being and idiot but it helped her blow off some steam mentally berating him for no reason.

She fingered her cut delicately on her neck wincing slightly. He had also said her cuts were superficial, yeah right, maybe to his behemoth ass. The one on her neck was currently held together by butterfly bandages she had swiped from the E.R. she might very were need stitched because the cuts were eerily clean. People were going to think she got attacked by a mugger with a razor.

"Moron if you keep touching it the skin will not mend properly and you call yourself a medical officer." The condescending tone startled her slightly

She opened her eyes looking at the hunched figure of Bardock he was favoring his middle. He was still dressed in the same clothing but he looked horrible. He was covered in a thin layer of filmy dust and it stuck in a thick crust to place on his forearms. The knees of his slacks were torn out and he had a nice sized gash up the material on his left calf. Liz didn't hop to her feet right away she just kept staring at him.

"Are you half asleep female or did you not hear me?" He snapped irritable

"I heard you." Liz said softly

"Well then respond and stop gaping like a simpleton you are sitting on my bed." He said coming over towards the couch.

She barely had time to move when he flounced down on it like a Golden Retriever. He let out a grunt no doubt from pain before letting one arm and leg drape to the floor.

"What happened to you?" Liz asked a bit uncomfortable

"I overdid it with my power, you were right, I am not completely healed. If you dare try to shove it down my throat I will make you regret it." He growled

Liz smiled slightly "So you're hurt?"

"My abdomen took the full force of Frieza's hit my internal organs I think are bruised and I have a bit of internal bleeding because I ruptured the barely healed places in my body."

Liz paled hands flying to her mouth "We have to get you to the hospital! You're going to need surgery!"

"Female."

"Hold still! Don't move! I'll call and ambulance and get them to take you!"

"Female!"

"Hush! Don't talk!"

"LIZ!"

Liz had started fluttering around like a humming bird to fresh flowers. To think he might be bleeding out internally and possibly dying set her off in panic mode. Bardock had resorted to actually calling her by name in a harsh snap. He looked angry now glaring at her.

"I am fine, Liz, calm yourself moron." He wheezed painfully

"You're not fine!"

"My body will repair itself just as it did before. You cannot think of my injuries in comparison to a human's remember."

"B-but…."

"Trust me." He pleaded

Liz sunk to the floor looking at him and he just glanced at her. Those big clear orbs of her wavered with tears and he actually winced seeing them collecting there before they inevitably streaked her cheeks.

"First the visions that are oh so similar to seizures and not you want me to believe that your internal bleeding it no big deal?" She sniffled

"Of course." He smirked

"This is not a joke you asshole!" She sobbed

"I actually find it very amusing." He said smirk turning to full out grinning

Liz was a little taken back to actually see him smile. Actually it was a wider extension of his smirk and looked kind of evil to be honest. However, it raised his eyebrows and took a lot of the dark shadows and angles from his face giving him more of a variety of expression. She sniffed rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

"You are such an ass."

"So I've been told." He said grin relaxing slightly

"Will you at least let me examine you?" Liz pleaded

"If that is what it will take for you to stop whining of course." He said

Liz came over to his side immediately and hooked her arm behind his shoulders. She guided him to sit up and he indulged her to do so. Without a second thought she curled her fingers around the bottom hem of his shirt and tugged.

"Raise your arms slowly because it might hurt if you don't." she instructed professionally.

He complied again and with her help she had him free of his shirt. He jumped slightly as her cold hands splayed across his ribs tracing his skin delicately.

"I see some discoloration here." She said indicating where on a human would be the liver

"Not surprising."

"Oh my god! All of your ribs are cracked I can feel the ridges!" She gaped

"That is my biggest problem."

"Doesn't it hurt Bardock?" She questioned softly

"Of course but my anatomical structure is the opposite of you humans. Where your bones are more of a dense structure as saiyan's bone structure is more pliable which is why I can withstand massive amount of pressure without much contusions or standard abrasions and breaks." He remarked

"Amazing." Liz said fascinated

"Now do you believe me?" he asked quirking and eyebrow

Liz flushed nodding leaning on the couch. Any other time being so close to him would bother her but as for her position now it wasn't bothering her. She had pulled her self away leaning on the couch seat her left leg pressed against his before she had been practically straddling him as she examined his torso. They sat quietly for a few moments and Liz was almost tempted to rest her temple against his thigh but she dared not. She was surprised she was this close to him and didn't want to jinx it especially after before.

"Bardock."

"What?" He asked

"About before…."

"Forget it Liz."

"All right." She said with a sigh disappointed

He rolled his eyes reaching down and grasping her upper arm. She looked back at him and squeaked as he easily hefted her up on the couch beside him. With his weight on the couch it dipped and she was pressed into his side. It occurred to her earlier she had been running her hands all over his muscular torso and she had been completely and utterly oblivious.

"I still have many things to comprehend and understand of this world your patience for me is commendable." He said honestly

Liz blushed from her earlier thought and his compliment just now. Had he hit his head too? "Thank….you…" She breathed

"You will continue to assist me." He said

She sighed moment has seemed almost too good to be true but at least he had said it.

"That's fine."

He snorted tail unraveling and Liz froze as it lay across her lap brushing her thighs. He kicked back stretching out and she stared at the fuzzy mass on her legs. "I am in need of rest and I know you are as well."

Liz blushed again was he insinuating she fall asleep right here nestled against his arm tail across her thighs?

Bardock looked at her expectedly. When a Saiyan was comfortable around whomever occupied their space they unraveled their tails. Many a time he had been slammed and crammed together on mission on cargo ships with more then a hundred warriors literally thigh to back. They slept when comfortable with their tails unraveled. It didn't cramp as bad and let out kinks. For a Saiyan male to drape his tail at anyway or form across a female in a domestic setting he accepted her and not always as a mating. If Bardock had any intention of claiming her to his bed the tail would be locked around her thigh in more intimate areas. Right now it rested just above her knees it was still very personal but not as intimate as it could be. He watched her reaction intently.

Bardock noted the rise of color to her cheeks and then of course that scent of arousal he smirk lightly. "You were so curious about it before."

"You were in a coma."

He twitched his tail slightly and she flinched because it did tickle. The hair was too soft for the look of it you would think it bristly like a brush.

Liz knew he was teasing her but this whole new development was intriguing albeit also terrifying. Was he continuing to flirt with her?

"You're not going to send it up my night gown or any thing are you?" She asked honestly face glowing

"Tempting, but no enough questions female sleep." He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes

"You're all right with me falling asleep here?" She asked in shock

"Not if you keep running your mouth insistently." He grumbled

Liz took a breath holding it a moment and contemplating the situation. Sure from what had happened earlier she could take this as a sign of flirting. However a memory of slumber party sleepovers snuggling with guy friends in cars came to mind. This really wasn't that different was it? He wasn't trying to take advantage of her and he was completely serious and calm. Why not bit the hook and see what the bait tasted like. The fishermen could always throw back.

With that thought she shifted slightly leaning more into his arm. She pulled the rumpled comforter up and covered her chilled legs and gently scooped up his tail. He tensed for a few seconds as she gently laid it atop her blanketed thighs letting her fingers linger just a big longer. Lastly she pressed her shoulder and cheek against his bicep.

"Done fidgeting?" He mused

"Mmmhmm." She said already feeling drowsy as the morning light poked through her blinds.

Who knew saiyans could snuggle?


	8. Chapter 7

**I couldn't wait! ARGH! I'm hopeless. Just keep reading and you'll see what I mean......**

**WARNING RATING NOW FICTION-MA**

**Bardock Resurrection: Part II: Chapter 7**

Liz awoke first, late into the next morning at almost noon. She recognized the warmth next to her, looking up at a snoozing Bardock. His chest rose and fell deeply and he was in what seemed to be quite a catatonic sleep. He was grimy and still covered in god knew what, but he was so exhausted Liz would let him be. She would definitely need to rent a steam cleaner to clean the filth out of her couch though.

Liz decided that she would get up after a few more moments of enjoying his warmth. She had kicked off her blanket in the middle of the night it as the Saiya-jin put off enough body heat for two or more people; honestly, she felt a little more than sticky then. When she awoke, her head was all but in his lap. She was leaning so far onto him though that even her entire body weight did little to budge him. There was a crick in her neck from the tension of lying against the hard muscled bicep.

Gently brushing the tail off her lap, it fell limp to the floor beside his leg. She noticed how relaxed he seemed and sat up, putting her hand gently on his forehead testing his temperature. He was a moderate temperature or as moderate as his physiology made him. His dark bangs brushed her hand and before she could stop herself she was running her fingers through his hair.

Bardock's hair was coarse and had an odd body to it that kept it in its angular spiked shape. It felt almost more like thick fur then anything and Liz mused the only soft part of this male was the fur on his tail. She didn't take any more liberties with him and left to take a shower.

In the bright lights of her bathroom, she was horrified at her reflection. Her face and arms were still cut up and she had bags beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. She sighed and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water soothe her. Later, she came out wrapped in her terry cloth robe and hair rolled up in a towel. Liz glanced in the living room before walking to her bedroom and saw Bardock was gone. Then she heard rustling in the kitchen.

"I know you're probably hungry, but try not to eat everything." She said.

There was no reply but something shattered and she sighed in irritation, walking towards the kitchen. The broken fragments of a glass littered her floor and as she looked up from it, her jaw dropped. Bardock had a piece of half-eaten raw meat in his hands. It was the meat she had bought a few days ago, the sirloin tips, and now he was streaked with gelatin like blood from processed meat.

"You are disgusting." Liz groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What are you harping about now?" he asked with a heavy swallow.

"You're filthy!"

"Your point being?"

"It's unsanitary! Plus you're eating raw meat!" She snapped.

"You humans and your cleanliness," Bardock scoffed. "I am not so weak to get an infection from being a tad bit filthy."

"Fine then, how about the raw meat?" Liz pointed out accusingly, trying to make a point.

"This is how I eat meat. I get more sustenance from it this way and it tastes better." He said, gulping the last bit of meat down in illustration.

Liz curled her lip, "Please just go get a shower, will you? You stink!"

He snorted in amusement walking past her walking on the shards of glass with bare feet, crushing the pieces into fine powder. Liz bared her teeth, turning and glaring at his broad back as he sauntered towards the bathroom. His back was littered with jagged scars and she was beginning to wonder if any part of his body was without them. Bardock was a battle worn warrior after all, so she didn't doubt it. She sighed, cleaning up the kitchen before changing into actual clothing instead of her terry robe and towel.

She opted for some weathered jeans she had kept since her sophomore year of college. Then she pulled on an old college sweater, also worn and weathered, brushed her hair with a fine toothed comb, and gelled it, leaving it down. The mass fell beneath her shoulder; about four inches wet it reached her mid back. Liz stared at her reflection, a reflection that hadn't changed much in ten years. She sometimes ran into old schoolmates and they commented her on her youthful appearance. She inherited her grandmother's high thin cheek bones and long pert nose that gave her a classical sophisticated experience. Mixed in with her father's fairly medium mouth and blue eyes, Liz thought she was a natural beauty. She'd look better if she didn't have two or three long cuts all over her upper body though… She checked the one on her neck again before heaving a sigh and finding her slippers.

As she exited her room, she heard the shrill of her cell phone. Liz dashed to find it before Bardock did. She rounded the corner to see him holding it in his hand curiously. "Some kind of communicator?" he asked.

"Yes, let me have it." She demanded, holding her hand out.

He tossed it her way. Turning, Liz gave a cry stumbling forwards to catch it and juggled it in her hands before getting a good grasp.

"Asshole." She muttered as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jeanie! I haven't heard from you in two days I was calling to check on you and Mr. Tall and Attitude."

"Tell that ridiculously small white haired female I can hear her!" Bardock snapped from the living room.

"He heard me?" Jeanie asked in a small voice.

Liz smiled, "Yes."

"It's not funny Liz! He's a weirdo, and I can't believe he's still in your apartment! Did he hurt you?"

Liz walked across the kitchen to her patio door. It was a small patio with thrift store furniture, barely six feet by three and just somewhere to go if you wanted to smoke a cigarette or read a book outside. She slid open the door and stepped out closing it behind her feeling Bardock's eyes on her.

"He didn't hurt me intentionally." Liz murmured, regretting it as soon as she said it

"WHAT! Liz, I warned you that you were way in over your head! He's a weirdo space man who's going to kill you or get you killed. Call the police and tell them to come get him."

"I can't do that Jeanie."

"Why not? You said so yourself that he hurt you!"

"Not intentionally! It was an accident… we were at the library and he has this strange power, kind of like a telekinetic to move things with energy and stuff. I know it sounds strange but when I pissed him off, the glass exploded and it cut me; it was unreal." She said, finding her voice a little shaky.

"Oh, like that's any better! It sounds even more dangerous if he can't control it and you end up hurt." Jeanie yelled, becoming more distressed.

"Jeanie I'm too caught up in this to let it go."

"Why can't you walk away? Are you afraid he'll try to hurt or kill you? I can, we can, Jason and I, can get help for you and help you get away."

"Jeanie he's not going to hurt me he promised a long time ago and someone with his power could easily have killed me anytime he wanted. Bardock needs me, he won't hurt me."

"Well what about when he doesn't need you anymore Liz? What is he going to do?"

"Jeanie please you don't know him I mean I barely do but you don't know this man he's different he has a weird sort of honor and code system. At least I think." Liz mused. She knew she was at that weird mental breaking point where if something bad was happening to you, you just sat down and laughed.

"You think? Oh my god Liz, you might just be starting to lose your mind but I've seriously lost mine already worrying about you." Jeanie said.

"I'm sorry Jeanie. I'll call you more often I promise, I'll be back at work tomorrow and we'll talk all right?" Liz replied, really not wanting to get lectured any longer.

Jeanie told her goodbye and Liz hung up and walked off the patio. She stopped short, watching in awe. Bardock had moved her furniture and was stretching, currently clad in only a pair of jeans she'd bought him the other day. He stretching his leg out hand his thigh and other leg bent. Though the jeans were comfortable and fitting they stretched with his bulging muscles on his thighs. He switched legs, grunting slightly, as Liz stood around the corner watching him curiously.

Then Bardock stood and bent down doing a hand stand, hair falling down in a weird spiked pattern. To Liz in her opinion the most attractive part of a male body was the back. The anatomical pattern of the trapezoid muscles elongating onto the biceps and triceps with tight skin flowing over the scapulas then the tight roped muscles of the lower lumbar all were quite attractive to her. He effortlessly held his weight, then he switched all his weight onto one arm, a few seconds ticked by and he switched to the other arm.

Liz's eyes traveled the length of his body and she let out a squeak seeing a pair of extremely tight gluts. With no effort at all he raised his head looking at her smirking lightly.

"Enjoying the show Liz." He practically purred.

He wanted to push this female some more his previous idea to see if he could coerce her into some kind of action. He wasn't disappointed she crossed her arms her light colored eyes sparking.

"I was just appreciating your ability there are gymnasts, athletes, on my planet who train their whole lives for a sixteenth of your strength let alone your physique." She said.

He both hands down and effortlessly vaulted up tucking and flipping in a millisecond landing a few inches from her. Liz barely blinked and she stumbled back at the action, Bardock caught her wrist to steady her. He could feel her tremble and her heart beat beneath his palm again as he gave her a studious look. Liz almost whimpered as his hand slid up her wrist to her palm and his calloused thumb stroked the skin.

"Your friend has good reason not to trust me. I've warned you before female, and yet curiously you seem at ease around me."

"I-I'm not at ease around you." She murmured.

"You're not now." He said smirking.

"Let go of my hand." She said, tugging slightly, her pulse and breathing quickening.

"Such petite hands… no musculature or strength to them. This race nurtures more than anything, hardly any destructive qualities at all. You have your evil of course, as any race does, but your existence still bewilders me."

He was still stroking her palm and Liz tried not to tremble but was successful. "Do we need a reason to exist?"

"Do not be so obstinate and ready to argue. I am not being accusatory and demanding a reason for your race's existence. I am more curious about the reason that you exist as far as your purpose in this world, not to argue your right to exist."

"Why are you doing this?" Liz asked straight to the point.

"Touching you? Because I want to." He said plainly enough.

"Not just that! Teasing me, cornering me, putting and effort into talking and just flirting with me!" Liz accused loudly.

"Flirting?" He asked bewildered.

"You might not know the word but you get the meaning, don't act stupid I know you're not."

"Oh I see the act of teasing you for a reaction." He said

"Yes." She said

"You're responding so why are you worried and why are you concerned."

Liz jerked her hand away "Because! You threatened me and – and – and _forced _me to help you! Crashed into my apartment – and now you're acting like this!" Liz fumed, pushing against his chest in frustration.

The effort was futile because he didn't even budge. He looked down to where she'd hit him and then a low rumble left his throat. "Because in my culture that is how you court a female."

Liz's eyebrows shot to her hairline. He'd been expecting this! He wanted her?! This was wrong but his actions recently explained it. He saw a female, he was a male, and he wanted one thing from her and she wanted it from him. Jeanie's conversation rang clear in her mind like an emergency bell but his eyes locked onto her with a predator like gleam. There were so many things wrong with this but her body was telling her so much otherwise. She let out a shuddering breath moving forwards slightly. He let out a light rumbling nose between a growl and a purr. She felt like a woman possessed but she didn't know what to do to be honest, she had never quite felt this weak and unsure around a male.

Liz should be frightened and knowing she could end up hurt, or worse, in this situation but just like she had been she threw caution to the wind. Bardock grew impatient at her hesitation and looped his arm around her bottom effectively lifting her up. He used the grip on her hand as leverage and looped it around his neck. Liz locked onto him effectively with her thighs and calves one arm around his neck the other resting on his chest.

"You are too slow female." He teased his hand tightening on her bottom, the other sliding around her waist and fingers curling at her back.

Liz let out a shuddering breath, leaning forwards and touching her lips desperately to his. She needed to taste him, she wanted to taste him more than anything and that was the only thought she had. He smelled of sweat, perspiration, and still had tangy metallic scent of blood mixed in with something distinctly male. His lips were pressed in a tight scowl and rough as she tried to mold her lips to his. She pulled back looking at him confused after a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" He asked irritated.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, shocked.

Bardock cocked a large eye brow in curiosity, "What where you doing with your mouth?"

"It's a kiss. You don't know what a kiss is?" Liz questioned softly

"No."

Liz blushed mortified and she started to squirm. This was a mistake – what was she thinking?! To think this Saiya-jin could provide her with what she wanted. He didn't even know what foreplay was! "Let me go."

His grip on her only tightened in response, "No. You want this as much as I do. Why do we not end this and stop dancing around like blithering idiots, it's inevitable."

She opened her mouth to argue when sharp canines found her ear. She stiffened in pain and shock, his bite became gentler and a hot tongue rolled against her ear lobe. She let out a moan as his tongue lapped a trail down he neck to her where her collar bone waited inside her sweatshirt. His fingers tightened as he snarled, "Your clothing needs to come off."

"M-my bed." She panted.

"No need."

He was unbelievably rough as they tumbled to the ground in what seemed to be a literal wrestling match. Liz was trying to take her clothing off, but he was intent on snatching it off himself. He growled at her every time she moved. Somehow he was already out of his pants and a very erect member stood at attention. Liz's sweatshirt was pulled roughly over her head by one hand blocking her vision and his other hand tore at her jeans. A resounding pop signaled he'd torn the button off the front. She wiggled out of her sweater with a huff when her legs were jerked out straight, her jeans disappearing across the living room her sweater following.

Bardock gazed at her body and exhaled heavily. Liz was reminded of a bull sizing up his target. She was so soft and so breakable, he would have to be very careful in his coupling or he would do her severe harm. She stared at him dazed and he smirked as she went to touch him again. He pushed her hand away and she tried again but he pushed her away again.

"What are you doing? Let me touch you." She pleaded.

"Stop being difficult." He snapped, nipping her arm again.

Liz reeled backwards, "Stop it! That hurts… you'll bite but you won't kiss me… "

He placed a palm over her mouth, shoving her hard into her carpet. She squealed in surprise the action, causing her to rub roughly against the carpet and she received a raspberry on her shoulders. She looked up at him with wide eyes as his massive bulk leaned over her. "Keep your mouth shut female." He ordered. Bardock sensed that she was being stubborn and obstinate when it came to coupling, a female should know her place.

She nodded, Liz had never been without some sort of control in her sexual relations. Two hundred or so pounds of muscle twitched and pulsed above her and she was reeling for his touch but her stubborn streak wouldn't allow her to give in so easily. In return, he shoved her down in the carpet like a dog and demanded her cooperation. It was then that she gave in and he accepted.

Turning her roughly over she followed his physical instruction and let him position her. He gave her no warning as he pummeled his hard erection into her. She cried out unused to the intrusion and she snapped backwards arching up. His hand pushed her harshly down again and her cheek slammed into the carpet. She gripped the carpet tightly as he began to thrust.

Oddly enough, as rough as it all was, it was strangely arousing. She was always in control down to earth and by the book. These last few days had thrown her for a loop losing control and being controlled felt a refreshing and oh so reckless. Liz did her best to match his rhythm, his hand relaxed on her lower back and she was able to sit up a bit. His teeth found her shoulder and bit down hard, causing her to wince as a large hand cupped her breast.

"B-bardock." She breathed harshly as the pressure built.

_"Quiet!"_ He hissed, voice icy and on edge.

He wouldn't let her touch him, so she gripped her hair and let out a throaty moan as that soft furred appendage wrapped around her thigh and his pace quickened dramatically. He pushed in and out of her so quickly. She orgasmed with a sharp and deep cry spasming but he kept going thrusting in and out biting her here and there. He was so rough and so unbridled that Liz lost all coherent thought. Finally after her third orgasm he came with a feral snarl. The tail tightened so hard on her thigh it spasmed painfully and she fell on her chest and forearms, trembling and thoroughly spent. He pulled out of her a moment later, backing away still on his knees and she fell forwards.

Bardock's chest heaved and he felt a sense of pride for being able to maintain such control. He looked down at the female her strange spiraled hair a river of tangles as she lay naked on the ground shaking. She had several blotchy and darkening prints on her body from finger prints and few nail marks in bloody crescents littering her body mainly her waist and thighs. The most severe mark he'd left on her was a bloody bite wound on her shoulder. He reached forwards, snaring her waist and pulling her up she stiffened and trembled not from leftover pleasure but fear.

"Not again." She pleaded desperately.

"I know female." He purred.

Liz looked back at him with bleary blue orbs and remnants of drool at the corner of her mouth. Realizing he had pushed her limits something panged inside him. He sat cross legged and pulled her into his lap, tail curling around her thighs while he gently licked the wound on her shoulder. She sighed, relaxing into his embrace, thinking that if she hadn't consented, she would have been on the brink of rape.

Liz had heard, and a few times experienced, what she considered rough sex but that had been ridiculous compared to this. He had hurt her and treated her in what would normally be considered brutal. However, she had seen his strength and knew that it was barely brushing the surface of what he could do. He had shown so much control in their act, to him it hadn't been rough at all and now he was showing her that trying to console her.

"I harmed you again." He rumbled, the vibration moving across her back.

"It's all right… I wanted it."

"Hmm… I pushed you too hard." Bardock sighed with disappointment.

Liz turned to face him, smiling softly, "I think I pushed _you_ too hard."

Bardock blinked a few times before chuckling and to her chagrin nuzzling her neck. She was screwed now, all definitions implied.

**I know some of you are scratching your heads going DAMN SEV LIKES IT ROUGH! . Like I said before Saiyans are fluffy to me. They seem gruff and domineering and forget female/woman's lib! Liz asked for it that is what she got. Its not rape it was all consensual.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This was MANY MANY MANY MANY months in the making. I had to edit it myself so prepare yourself for the worst. I am still devising just where I want to go with this story. I had given up on it but after reading it again I fell in love with my OC/Bardock's budding relationship and am in the process of giving it back its UMPH! This chapter is just FLUFF or as fluffy as a space mercenary/pirate can be I'm trying to make Bardock as Saiyan as possible without over doing it. I'm also trying to make Liz have faults but still be likable at the same time. Even canon characters are Mary Sue's people give me a break. **

** 3 Sev**

**_I do not own DBZ or any characters affiliated with its awesomeness!_ **

**Bardock Resurrection: Part II: Chapter 8**

Liz woke up stiff and sore beyond recognition. She realized she was still lying on her carpeted floor which from the lack of movement had caused the threads to embed in the side of her body pressed into. It left a lovely weird indented pattern on her skin. She was also freezing and that was explained by the fact she was alone and naked. She rolled successfully on her back and listened to the silence of her apartment and she knew she was alone. The memories of the hours before coming to mind. It had to be late afternoon almost evening by this time. The brutal sex session hadn't lasted that long she was sure but she had all but passed out from exhaustion at the end just from the sheer intensity. Any coherent thought was evading her at the moment. Liz just knew she felt like utter crap.

She pushed her weak and aching body up and stumbled into the bathroom for her second shower of the day. It proved to be a bit of a chore to wash herself because she was so tender and sensitive just about everywhere it seemed. It was as if she had fallen down a mountainside and then the mountain fell on top of her. There was a large set of bruises on her right thigh where his tail had woven itself around her and gripped with the force of a Burmese Python. Then there was the rug burns on her back and chest from the friction from her living room carpet.

Mix that in with the cuts that all were sustained from her adventures at the library the day before, the finger prints on her throat from when he'd surprised her at 2 AM, and her skinned elbow and she looked liked she been in a fight AND mugged. How was she going to explain all of this at work?

Not only did she look and feel rough but the fact she had thrown all common sense out the window and slept with an alien. She hadn't used protection, though she was on the pill, who was to say it protected against alien sperm? Not to mention some sort of sexually transmitted sexual disease! She pushed the more important things out of her mind and pouted about the trivial instead. The asshole could have at least given her a damn blanket before he left! She felt awful and her feelings were a little bit more then hurt as she pulled on her pajamas (Not the silk teddy but her sturdy flannels usually saved for her menstrual days) and decided on going to bed early without dinner her appetite was spoiled anyways.

What exactly had she expected from him? He had the emotional equivalency to a Bullshark. She hadn't expected a marriage proposal but could a little bit of concern for her personal being been too much to ask for? This was Bardock she was talking about. She might as well be asking for pigs to fly and birds to crap gold if she had learned anything about him from just the few days of knowing him. As she drifted off to sleep she tiredly came to the final conclusion it was just sex nothing more and she more then considered her curiosity and libido sated.

He felt more energized after the coupling then he figured he would despite having to be so careful with the human female. He had slept a little longer then he had needed after mating and humored the female who liked to do what humans called "snuggling". She had this weird necessity to touch him after and during their coupling. Not to mention the odd habit of wanting to put her mouth on his. He'd gone out hunting again his appetite returning in full force and on his way back he stopped by the library to do some more research on this human race. There were still so many answers that were evading him.

There he found a section about the sciences of their anatomy and the living styles and culture of the homosapien. During his hours of study he learned a lot of about this race. They were so emotionally dependent it was almost barely disgusting. Could he have landed on a more alien world? Though his species and these "humans" were alike in looks and structure they were still polar opposites. Yet there was his son and his prince that had settled on this little planet and even bred their females and raised young.

If the Saiyan race were still thriving they would have considered the mixing of races disgusting. Any hybrids were considered an abomination and immediately destroyed in the past. Even the Saiyan females who intended to be very guarded over their young would blanch at being impregnated by another species. To take precautions over time to prevent such a thing their baser instincts to breed were regulated by drug enhancements cultivated by Frieza's arm. This guaranteed a controlled crop of new soldiers and not random numbers. Frieza's army had also incorporated mounds of technology that he was not quite familiar to process their young after a successful coupling.

Speaking of females...his eyes were wide as he soaked in the information. It seemed the humans carried their welps a full term of 9 of the earth's lunar cycles. Yet another piece of proof of this races weaker points to be incapacitated THAT long. The human females, though they all seemed to hold some sore of public occupation, were not the equal of their opposite sex at all. A saiyan female would be expected to be her mate's equal in almost every aspect.

The more he read the more he disliked these human ideals. However what was he to do? He was one of a handful of Saiyans and probably the ONLY full blooded Saiyan in existence. It was either this or find some way to take to the stars once more. He sighed heavily rubbing the bridge of his nose in a annoyed fashion. Was it weak to admit...that he might not dislike spending an elongated amount of time on this alien world? It was the closest thing to a dwelling or place of being he had.

Liz felt considerably warm and threw off the blankets sleepily but the heat continued to radiate against her back of all places. She grumbled trying to sit up but found herself penned by a heavily muscled arm. Her eyes shot open and she immediately flailed squeaking in surprise. A deep growl in the nape of her neck made her freeze.

"Hold still woman."

"Bardock?" she asked softly in surprise

"Who else?" he grumbled irritable at being woken up

"What the fuck are you doing!" she snapped angrily in reply

"I was sleeping until you started flailing like an idiot."

"You have a bed! Get out of mine!" She hissed

He smirked "I'd rather stay right where I am."

Her cheeks flushed and she swallowed. "You left me naked and alone on the floor and now you want to share my bed?"

"Would you prefer the floor again? It can suffice."

"Stop being a smart ass!"

"Do not be a whining welp I am merely humoring you and this incessant need to "snuggle"." He snapped

Any other time and the world "Snuggle" coming out of Bardock's mouth would have sent her into a spasm of giggles. The only thing it succeeded in doing was making her even more uncomfortable.

"I don't get you at all. You leave then come back and want to "Snuggle" ?" She said

"I, like I said, and humoring you and also satisfying a small curiosity. I can see why you humans prefer this...I can smell you and your body heat is intoxicating." He purred

Liz felt his tail slink around her waist band and travel under the hem of her pants locking itself around her thigh once more. Her immediate response was a shriek of pain that startled him.

"Ow! OW! Let go!" she whined

Bardock loosed the appendage slightly but did not let her go. "You frail humans." He growled

He pulled her over on her back and she gasped at the action her heart leaping into her throat as he towered over her. He grabbed her pajama bottoms and jerked them down looking at the flesh of her thigh that colored in dark purple bruises.

"Subcutaneous damage." He murmurred

"Its not life threatening but it still hurts." She managed to say despite her shock.

He raised his hand and Liz felt a tingle go up her spine and her hair stand up. He placed his palm flat against her thigh and the touch was instantly hot and tingly like someone rubbed ICYHOT on her aching muscles. The pain in her thigh eased immediately and he let her sit up. The purple splotches in her thigh had faded considerably.

"What did you do?" she gasped

"Energy transference. Your cells are powered by energy. I merely transfered more to your damaged cells. It helps rebuild the injury quicker in surface wounds. Not an uncommon practice here on your world either. I believe you call it chakras?" he asked

She dumbly nodded and he laid on his back put his hands behind his head. Liz just stared at him a few more moments before pulling her pants back up and lying down once more.

"You're not going to...have sex with me again?" she asked

"No. It would be pointless your body is still recovering it would not be satifisfying for either you or myself and a waste of time and energy." He stated point blank

"Oh. Well thanks...I think." She said

"Be grateful...because when you do heal I will need your services again."

Her anger spiked and despite her still very sore body despite his little healing stunt she used all of her force to kick his thigh hard. "GO FUCK YOURSELF! I'm not giving you any SERVICES you inconsiderate asshole! Not get the FUCK out of MY bed!"

He smirked at her and she seethed internally. He didn't even budge and now her foot was aching.  
She glared in retaliation at him before stiffly standing amd marching towards the door intent to let the bastard have her bed and sleep on the couch instead.

"Tell me, Liz, what is this strange ritual of putting your mouth upon mine?" He asked and she froze in her journey to her living room couch

"Its called kissing and you suck at it." She snapped back hoping like a human male it would damage his pride and he would leave her alone

He sat up legs indian style and arms folded with his tail twitching like a cat staring intently at her as she stood in the doorway. "Kissing? What is its purpose?"

She sighed leaning on her door banister "Its a sign of affection. Human's lips are really sensitive too it feels good...sexually."

He contemplated this answer a few minutes before climbing off her bed and approaching her. She backed away slightly but he reached out catching her arm to stop her. "Kiss me then...this time I will allow it."

"No. I'm tired just leave me alone." She said hoping to deter him

"Kiss me and I shall." He challenged grip on her arm tightening to emphasize his point

"FINE...lean down you're too damn tall!" Liz cried knowing she would get NO peace until she satisfied his perverted curiosity.

He humored her leaning slightly down. Liz stood on her toes and kissed him she felt him stiffen again beneath her lips but made no move to stop her. His lips were always so tight and drawn into that perfect and foreboding scowl. She deepened the kiss pushing harder against his lips until he yielded slightly to her.

Bardock could see why the humans liked this strange activity it was rather intriguing. The touch of her lips on his was a hot slippery sensation not all too unpleasant. She pulled back sighing and still looking less then thrilled.

"Adequate." Bardock said

"Whatever...can I please go back to bed?" she asked

"Yes. That is the smartest thing you've said yet female."

Liz found herself forcibly picked up and set in her bed before he climbed into it with her once more. She really had no more energy to fight him or humor his weird sexual curiosity. She would have to come to terms if he didn't get his way he would just pick her up and have his way regardless.

"I didn't say you could sleep with me." She said showing her ass one last time pride refusing to give in completely.

"I didn't ask Liz." he chuckled

"Shut up." She snapped turning away from him to sleep

Liz thought she had won finally some peace until his tail snuck down her pants once more.


	10. Chapter 9

I am introducing new characters into this chapter. As I said before Goku and Vegeta will only be mentioned in NAME and REFERENCE. They will not be making any physical appearances in this story WHAT-SO-EVER. Tough slag! Anyways I really worked hard to crank this one out. Kinda an apology for being pathetic and making you all wait so long. I appreciate those sticking with the story and encouraging me to write more. Hopefully this will appease you oh might ones. There is lemon in here so take it and make some lemonade. I am an adult and I have had sex OMFG but still translating it into writing is HARD. My heart goes out to anyone who writes a lemon its difficult even for the most seasoned writer from the virgin to the married one. So I don't want to hear any simpering or whining about how UNREAL it is. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated Jackassness is not and I can usually guess the ages of those who do leave those types of comments.

- Sev

Bardock Ressurection Part II: Chapter 9

Blue eyes stared at the screen in front of him. It was a highly advanced piece of equipment his grandfather had created early into his career. It always helped the non-fighting members of the family track their power levels when they activated their Ki. His own mother stood beside him a her eyes a mirror image of his own as they studied the readings. A map of North America showed on the screen and a bright red beacon flashed over and over on its East Coast.

"How long have you been picking up these energy readings Geta?" she asked

"About 4 days precisely."

"No human energy levels have registered on that scale in twenty years."

"I know mom...that's What's got me worried." The one called Geta said leaning forwards and typing on the broad keypad rapidly and blowing up the map zeroing in on the signal.

"Its hard to determine just where exactly the signal is coming from. For some reason it isn't consistent enough to give me a precise reading." Geta said with an irritated sigh

"Not surprising. The only flaw to your grandfather's system is the fact that the warriors who can hide their power levels can fool its sensors and not give and accurate GPS or reading."

"What should we do then? Do you think its just an anomaly?" Geta asked worriedly standing back to his full height

"No. I think its a good idea to go check it out. I can at least get it down to a 500 miles radius that should be good enough. If you remain stationary long enough you should be able to pick up something with your own senses."

"You want ME to go?" Geta asked in shock

"Yes. You are the one who found the reading." His mother mused with a chuckle

"But MOM...this Is grunt work! Why don't you make Mannon or Zeta do it?" he cried

"Vegeta Briefs do as your told or I'm pulling your allowance."

His mother had long ago perfected the patience to ignore her obstinate son having dealt with Saiyan males her whole life. She reached behind her pointing at the door with emphasis still refusing to look at him. He rolled his eyes and trudged through the door not too happy about his little adventure to come.

It wasn't as hard to return to work as Liz had originally thought it would be. It was insane it had only been 5 days since Bardock had entered her life. So much had happened that it had turned her world literally upside down. How she had managed to retain any amount of her sanity was a miracle. Liz hadn't wanted to leave him at her apartment by himself. She was reminded of a undisciplined puppy afraid he would make a mess on the floor or get into something he wasn't supposed to. After a lengthy talk, or rather shouting match really, she had ended up with having to be happy with the Saiyan saying he swore to behave. He had grudgingly promised the woman he would limit himself to causing mayhem. He figured he owed her that much for housing him. Most of his time was spent in the library anyways continuing to research this world so no situation would find him caught off guard.

Liz returned to work and tried to avoid Janie but it was no use. There going to be too many questions and accusations her way she just knew it. The ICU nurse nearly plowed her over on her half hour lunch.

"Oh my god you're all right!" Janie cried hysterically. Liz had not answered her phone for 2 days and it had gone straight to voicemail. Liz had gotten the hysterical messages Janie had left for her this very morning. They consisted of threatening to call the police if she didn't show up at work.

"Janie! Shut up!" Liz cried as they received odd stares from their fellow employees

Liz managed to pull the now crying Janie into the chair next to her. "Will you stop crying!" she hissed

"I'm sorry I was SOOO worried about you. You haven't answered your phone since the other day and you have that weird mutant cat tailed guy in your apartment."

"Seriously SHUT UP! If anyone finds out about that I could get fired!" Liz snapped it wasn't exactly protocol to take your John Doe patients into your home and then have sex with them!

"Sorry! Sorry!" Janie said smiling sheepishly finally convinced Liz was all right

"Everything has been...okay I guess. Odd. But okay." Liz said with a sigh taking a bite of her yogurt. She purposely left out she had sex with an alien out of that sentence. Janie was hysterical enough with just the knowledge Bardock was living with her at the moment.

"Jason was really concerned about you just, you know, letting him live with you like that."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"AHA! I knew he forced you!" Janie said

" Janie this is WAY more complicated then you could EVER imagine. Don't try to figure it out I'm still having trouble with it myself." Liz said thinking back to some of things she had learned over the last few days

Bardock had visions, he was an alien, and a possible time traveler. Her whole life had turned into a freaky sci-fi fantasy and she was wondering when the man eating, singing, Venus fly trap from space would come next and devour her. No doubt all this would happen with Janie screaming hysterically and running in circles in the background.

"Really? Come on Liz tell me!" Janie pleaded her brown eyes turning pleading

"I can't. It could be dangerous for you. I'm trying to handle it on my own without dragging anyone else into it. Besides the less people that know the better."

"You make it sound like your on a secret mission or something."

Liz had to smile at the sheer resemblance of that statement to her current situation.

"Bardock...is Special. More special then you realize. Don't you remember his lab tests?"

"Do I ever. That guy was freaking off the scales."

"He isn't human Janie."

Her friend finally quieted and looked at Liz with a shocked expression. Janie was usually bright, loud, and bubbly. When she got quiet like this it was disturbing to say the least.

"Seriously?"

"I'm not lying."

"Then what is he? Like a mutant or something?"

"You're not too far off actually but I can't talk about it anymore just trust me okay? I'll be fine. I'm under his protection and believe me that's a good place to be. We have an agreement." Liz said

"You're not sleeping with him are you?" Janie said her mind immediately drifting to her romance novels where the heroine, a wrongly accused criminal, made a deal with the bad/hot guy for sex in exchange for her safety and the bad guy's protection.

Liz's mouth fell open at the sheer fact Janie had guess the EXACT thing she was trying to hide from he. Janie squeaked in surprise "You are!"

"Janie! I'm going to tape your mouth shut! Do you want EVERYONE to hear you for godsakes! This isn't highschool gossip all right! This could very well be my ass on the line so shut up!" Liz finally snapped in a rough whisper grabbing both her arms and shaking her for good measure.

Janie wilted under the intensity of Liz's reaction. "I'm sorry." She said softly and Liz let her go feeling a bit guilty for man handling the petite blonde.

"Just keep the shocked outbursts to a minimum please. I've got enough to deal with." Liz said rubbing her temples

Janie nodded and they both sat in silence as Liz continued to try to eat her yogurt.

"So was he good?"

Liz nearly swallowed her spoon

Bardock had never really felt at ease and peace like he did now. The vision of the female lying dead in her own blood still sat at the back of his mind. That was the only reason he tolerated her horrendous and vile temper and behavior. Although he wouldn't lie and admit to himself it made her slightly more attractive to him. He humored her and behaved and continued his research. He read more and more about his son, Kakkorot, who on earth had gone by the name "Son Goku". He had been this world's champion and defeated many great enemies. He felt his pride swell at that thought. His grandchildren had then gone on to also do great things.

Son Gohan, his first grandson by his son, had become a brilliant scientist and developed advanced technology for this world. Son Goten, his second grandson, had continued on to become a master of this world's fighting style and teach the younger generations. There had even been a female whelp, from Gohan, who had also gone on to do great things. She had become a alien ambassador to the local worlds and helped intergalactic relations in her lifetime.

To think his lineage once thought to be useless fodder had accomplished so much on this world. Maybe this planet could be home. A queer thought for a mercenary whose hand were stained by thousands of lives. He chuckled over such a thing he didn't deserve anything of the sort. However when these thoughts were in the forefront of his mind the curly haired woman came to mind as well.

He sat shirtless on her living room floor as she entered and immediately her strong scent filled his senses. Her eyes lingered on him as he meditated. Bardock wondered how long it would be before she tried to bother him he made a wager with himself. If she did he would employ some of his "research" he had helped himself to at the local history catalogues and archives of the human female anatomy.

Liz put her things away as she entered her apartment trying to ignore the hottest male she had ever seen shirtless in her living room. Her cheeks flooded with color and heat rushed to places she wished it wouldn't. He could smell things she knew and certainly he could sense her arousal. That was just not fair! He was such a pompous ass! Why did he effect her so much? Was it just the sheer beastly animal quality about his person? No other time in life had any male of any species disrespected her so much. She was beginning to think she got off on this!

"Hey...you Okay?" she asked standing a few feet in front of him

He ignored her.

She sighed waiting before walking closer to him about a foot away hands on her hips. "Hello?"

Still no answer or movement.

"Honestly I don't know why I even bother." she huffed turning to leave

Her curiosity got the better of her and she glanced back at him. Tip toeing forwards she extended a wary index finger poking at his forehead. She might as well have pressed that BIG RED button that set off the nuclear bomb. In a flash Bardock pounced on her and she slammed into the carpet on her back a few hundred pounds of raw power trapping her on her carpeted floor. She gasped the wind knocked out of her blinking rapidly as he smirked triumphant atop her. It wasn't long ago she had been in this same predicament and she cursed herself for falling for his trick. His tail twitched back and forth and she was reminded of a cat playing with a mouse.

"No patience at all woman. Did you miss me that much?" He teased

He had her legs penned between his stone like thighs or she would have kicked him even if she hurt herself more the satisfaction would have been enough.

"The hell! Get off me!" she snapped bearing her teeth at him and hissing

"You initiated this." He said

"I poked you in the forehead that hardly translates too 'TAKE ME' Bardock!" she seethed but could feel her walls quickly crumbling

"Must you humans always make everything so difficult?" he snorted reaching for her shirt

"Hey..HEY!" she cried swatting at him managing to free a hand while he was distracted

He growled in irritation and his tail lashed out grasping both her wrists in a tight coil. She gasped as the long furry appendage penned them above her head. Hot fingers traced over her abdomen and she cried out at the touch.

"Mm...so Sensitive. I'm beginning to like that about you." He purred

She blushed biting her lip trying to not give him the satisfaction but the light touches made her jump and squeak until a giggle escaped.

"Who-what are you doing!" She asked breathless

"I researched this...sensitivity...you Call it 'ticklish' I was merely curious. You had the very same reaction not long ago." He mused

The situation dawned on her immediately and she arched fighting him with everything she could muster to no avail. She might as well have been pushing on a stone wall.

"No..No..No NO!" she squawked desperately dissolving into laughter as his hands traced the contours of her ribcage in a slow torturous pattern. He took his time tracing every sinewy curve of each and every single rib. She thrashed and laughed to no avail.

He smirked finally finding a way to tame the female without sexual dominance though ridiculous no less then amusing. A few light touches and she was a begging simpering mess. When her breathing became erratic he lessened his ministrations and her watery eyes glared at him.

"THAT was not fair!" she said hoarsely

"A bit pathetic as far as a tactical advantage I'll admit but no les amusing." He chuckled a smirk lightening his usually dark features.

Her hands pulled at the grip of his tail and he unraveled it from around her wrists. She reached up and placed them on his scarred chest before trailing them behind his neck and shoulders tugging him down towards her. He let out a deep rumble complying and let her kiss him her hands wrapping around his broad back. Still so much to learn about that strange custom but he was quickly becoming accustomed to the idea of "kissing". The female pressed herself against him wantonly grinding and rubbing in all the right places. He might as well indulge himself while she was willing before she became her catty self once again.

Liz had definitely not foreseen him tickling her into a stupor. The insanely strong and barbaric alien resorting to childish play was beyond her. However the soft touches, though sending her to hysterics, had done little to quell a fire that had started to kindle the minute she was in his presence again. His touch was like magma to her skin setting it ablaze and making her beg more even if she did not say so out loud. His tail rapped around her thigh brushing intimately against her womanhood through her scrub pants and she arched against him raking her fingernails into his back. He hissed growling slightly nipping her in retaliation hard enough to draw blood on her lip. His tongue darted out lapping at spilt blood. His tail continued to stimulate her ruffly. He ducked and let his tongue rove over the pulse point on her neck. It was too much, the combined effort, and she orgasm with a high keen. His eyes became half lidded and he nearly vibrated from the scent of her arousal.

He grasped her turning her over onto her knees pants and underwear snatched to her knees . He entered her swiftly and she screamed arching as he filled her to his hilt. She trembled gasping and gripping the carpet with white knuckles. He did not push her into the carpet this time but merely had her on her knees as he kept a steady pace plunging in and out of her. He brushed all the right spots and she grunted and groaned wantonly in response. So many times she had just been in the boring old missionary she loved being in this position.

Bardock had not meant to couple with the female so soon but this human softness was so damn intoxicating. Maybe it was the fact he had not been with anything remotely female in a long time. Everything had a limit. Whatever it was he was enjoying the raw pleasure of letting himself go to it. Her body tensed as she orgasmed. He clasped her hips continuing with his onslaught and she bit her forearm a bundle of raw nerves from her orgasm. His stamina did not hold up as well as last time and he roared grabbing her about the waste harshly as his own climax followed not long afterwards.

Liz lay shamelessly chest heaving with her pants still around her ankles and panties around her knees. She hadn't even taken her shoes off. She shakily looked over at the saiyan male whose breathing was a bit more rapid then normal but nowhere near her own pace. He eyed her as she lay looking so pathetic and helpless but no worse for wear. Liz pushed herself shakily up and managed to right her scrub pants and underwear as she sat up.

"Damn." She huffed

"I did not intend...for This..."

"Don't worry about it...I Initiated it remember." she snorted

He looked over at her. Her lip was busted and swelling yet another mark he left on her delicate skin. He merely leaned forward and she thought he was going to kiss her but instead his tongue darted out. The warm and rubbery wetness traced over her lip. Not exactly a kiss but hot none the less.

"I just don't get you." she said looking at him when he had finished

"I can say the same for you female...sometimes I wonder why a disposition such as yours was wasted on a pathetic race such as you humans." He rumbled

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked curious

"Think of it what you will." He teased

That same old irritation was back as stood righting himself and walking towards the shower. He looked back at her expectantly tail twitching.

"What?" she asked

"Well? Must I tell you everything female?" He said with an irritated sigh

Her expression was shocked before she smiled slightly standing. Liz winced slightly as her muscles, once again made sore by brusque activities, were stretched. She took off her shirt and literally threw it on his head walking towards the shower. He glared at her as he pulled the garment off his face.

"No...but Can you read body language?"

She let out a shriek as he snorted once and darted towards her half tackling her into the bathroom.

Vegeta Jr. Briefs, or as his family referred to him Get, found himself traveling and trapsing over the American East coast for weeks. No other signs of the power level came to be found on the monitor. He was sitting in a cafe emailing his mother about yet another dead end. A cute red headed waitress came to offer him more coffee. He flashed a million dollar smile at her and watched her cheeks redden to match her hair. At least the American girls were cute.

As he sipped his coffee he continued to type. It wasn't long before something spiked along his senses. He looked up immediately and saw a very familiar spikey hair man walk by. He had to be at least close to seven feet tall. Not only that but his musculature was not something that even the most fitness conscious human would ever dream of having in their lifetime. Next was his skin not tan but a burnt sienna. The final product of to confirm his suspicions was the dark furred tail wrapped securely about his waist.

The coffee cup in his hand cracked then split in two spilling its contents everywhere. The cute red headed waitress immediately came over to clean up his mess as he stood gawking. He paid her no mind eyes still focused on the man who had continued to walk out of his line of vision.

Geta had found another saiyan.


End file.
